


Monsieur Madeleine

by LadySybille



Series: JAVERT APRES LA SEINE... [8]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Investigations, M/M, Period-Typical Racism, Post-Seine
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySybille/pseuds/LadySybille
Summary: Et tandis que M. Madeleine rêve de Montreuil, l'inspecteur Javert est sur la brèche... On poursuit ce voyage dans le passé.
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Series: JAVERT APRES LA SEINE... [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150364
Comments: 21
Kudos: 41





	1. SCÈNE I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [groucha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/groucha/gifts), [I_am_the_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_the_Night/gifts), [Lost_in_DK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_DK/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des alliés se découvrent. Peut-être M. Madeleine va renaître à la vie ? Rouvrir l'usine serait-il réellement possible ? Ou est-ce un rêve ?

L’inspecteur Javert, le chef de la police de Montreuil-sur-Mer, était un homme dur, inflexible, terrible. Il gérait la ville de main de maître, il surveillait, enquêtait, arrêtait sans pitié, incorruptible et autoritaire.

Nul criminel ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux, quelques soient les circonstances de sa chute. Fantine devait nécessairement aller en prison pour troubles de l’ordre public. Même si elle était malade, mère de famille, victime d’une agression de la part d’un bourgeois aviné.

Jean Valjean devait nécessairement retourner au bagne pour rupture de ban et usage d’une fausse identité. Même si M. Madeleine était un homme bon et un excellent administrateur pour la ville.

L’inspecteur Javert était un Code de Loi vivant sur Terre et il appliquait la loi à la lettre, sans égard pour les hommes et les femmes qu’elle frappait de plein fouet. Le bras armé de la justice.

Le docteur Epernon appréciait cette droiture et cette rectitude. Il appréciait que la ville soit bien gérée, que la loi y soit respectée. Les souvenirs embrouillés de la Révolution, de la Terreur restaient dans l’esprit du docteur.

Il avait connu la Terreur alors qu’il était enfant et la vision de la guillotine l’avait terrifié. Une ville sans loi, une ville sous l’arbitraire… Paris était soumis à un régime de Terreur sous la coupe du Comité de Salut Public. Robespierre était le maître du monde et le petit garçon voyait les têtes tomber sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Alors la vision d’une ville bien gérée, où les gens étaient en sécurité, où la loi était bien appliquée, où les policiers étaient là pour protéger les habitants avait beaucoup fait pour attirer la sympathie du docteur pour le chef de la police.

D’ailleurs, l’arrivée du nouveau chef de la police ce fameux inspecteur Holleville, corrompu, malhonnête, brutal, aviné, avait largement prouvé les dires du docteur.

On avait beaucoup regretté l’absence de M. Madeleine mais il fallut convenir que l’inspecteur Javert manquait aussi...

« Oui, l’inspecteur Javert était un bon policier et un excellent chef, affirma le docteur Epernon.

\- Oui, vous avez raison, renchérit Valjean. Quel dommage que M. Madeleine n’était qu’un mirage.

\- A qui le dites-vous ?, » soupira tristement le médecin.

Et cela se traduisit par des rires partagés et une nouvelle tasse de thé.

Le mirage M. Madeleine ! Valjean avait aimé être M. Madeleine…

Puis Valjean eut une illumination et changea de sujet, à la surprise du docteur.

« Dites Epernon, accepteriez-vous de reprendre l’usine à votre nom ?

\- Vous voulez la rouvrir ?!

\- Elle redonnerait du travail aux chômeurs, qu’en pensez-vous ? La ville serait plus prospère. Les gens plus heureux.

\- En avez-vous parlé au comte de Moussit ?

\- Non. Pourquoi ?

\- Le comte de Moussit aime beaucoup M. Madeleine. Il parle souvent de vous avec nostalgie. Il accepterait de vous aider avec joie.

\- Je ne suis pas M. Madeleine, je suis M. Valjean, un ancien forçat, fit ce dernier, nostalgique.

\- A vous d’expliquer ce glissement ! Il vous a toujours appuyé, soutenu et financé. Il acceptera de continuer à le faire. Si vous allez le voir !

\- Je ne peux pas aller chez le comte sans y avoir été invité !

\- Je pourrais vous avoir une invitation à dîner, mais pas avant demain soir. Vous connaissez le comte, il est tellement vieux jeu. Il voudra rendre les choses officielles et luxueuses.

\- Et Javert ?

\- Monsieur le divisionnaire est un titre officiel assez élevé pour plaire à sa Seigneurie. Voulez-vous ?

\- Je suis navré d’apprendre que vous ne m’avez jamais apprécié, Epernon, car pour ma part, j’ai toujours pris beaucoup de plaisir à nos joutes verbales.

\- Hé bien, demain, nous pourrions discuter et argumenter à-propos de votre usine. Qu’en dites-vous ?

\- D’accord, je vous cède.

\- A vous de convaincre votre Némésis. »

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire puis Valjean se leva et prit congé du médecin, une vague inquiétude le prenait au sujet de Javert. Sa Némésis !

Javert était parti. Il avait quitté l’hôpital et Valjean le retrouva dans la voiture. C’était trop pour le policier.

Javert aurait tellement voulu redevenir le froid Javert, l’homme aux pensées droites, au cœur de bois, qui remplit son rôle avec grandeur et sûreté. Et pas cet homme fiévreux, en proie au doute, à chaque instant de sa vie. 

Valjean reprit sa place sur le siège du cocher et les chevaux repartirent au coup de fouet. Ils avaient mérité le repos et la chaleur de l’écurie. Tout comme eux-mêmes avaient mérité le repos et la chaleur de leur chambre à l’auberge.

Valjean ne dit rien, laissant Javert perdu dans ses pensées.

A l’auberge, ce fut un bonheur de laisser la voiture. Aux serviteurs de se charger des chevaux et de rendre le véhicule loué.

Javert rejoignit sa chambre, Valjean sur ses talons. Il était aveugle et sourd, le pauvre homme, mais Valjean, lui, ne l’était pas. Il avait capté avec étonnement et joie les regards appuyés que les consommateurs avaient posés sur eux. Sur lui. Admiratifs. Craintifs. Abasourdis.

Peut-être les affaires de Paris étaient connues maintenant ?

L’ancien maire, sans tenir compte du danger encouru, suivit Javert jusque dans sa chambre et referma soigneusement la porte derrière eux.

Il n’aimait pas le regard terne de Javert et voulait le voir réagir. Même avec colère ! Tout, plutôt que cet aspect résigné.

Valjean se jeta à l’eau et s’approcha par derrière de Javert pour lui retirer son uniforme. Tâché, boueux, trempé, il était bon pour partir au nettoyage.

Lentement, il défit les boutons, retirant le manteau, faisant glisser l’uniforme sur les épaules larges du policier. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il se dressa sur ses pieds pour embrasser la chair tendre du cou libéré de son col de cuir qu’il sentit tressaillir Javert. Enfin !

« Jean !, » murmura-t-il, suppliant, tentant de le repousser.

Peine perdue ! Valjean se plaqua encore plus contre lui et dévora le cou, la gorge, allant jusqu’à le marquer, comme sien. Javert siffla et pencha la tête en arrière, laissant plus de place aux baisers de Valjean.

Les mains de l’ancien forçat ouvrirent ensuite la chemise et caressèrent le torse nu de l’inspecteur. Javert gémit et se cambra.

Valjean n’avait pas l’habitude d’une telle soumission de la part de Javert, d’un tel contrôle laissé à sa discrétion. Les mains du forçat descendirent plus bas, toujours plus bas, puis deux poignes de fer les retinrent tout à coup. Javert se reprenait !

Il se retourna, le regard étincelant, magnifique,...fou de désir. Il saisit Valjean et l’embrassa avec passion, forçant sa bouche à l’accueillir. Puis, sans rien dire, il l’attira jusqu’au lit.

En un instant, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent couchés dans le lit de Javert, sans leurs chaussures ou bottes, étroitement enlacés, complètement nus et leurs mains caressaient des sexes durs et gonflés. Qui se heurtaient. Se rencontraient. Les faisant gémir.

Javert laissa encore et toujours le contrôle à Valjean, fatigué de lutter pour aujourd’hui, heureux de se soumettre à la volonté de l’autre. Oublier le monde quelques instants.

Valjean caressa, toucha, empoigna, heureux de sentir Javert sous son contrôle.

Ce fut doux, apaisant. Valjean murmurant des mots de tendresse dans l’oreille de Javert, calmant l’angoisse qui étreignait ce cœur. Et Javert se mordant les lèvres pour se taire, ne pas gémir, se reprendre.

Jusqu’à la fin. Lorsque Valjean sentit Javert dériver, il lui murmura :

« Regarde-moi François ! »

Forçant Javert à rouvrir ses yeux, superbes, deux diamants transparents, deux lacs de glace scintillants. Valjean vit le plaisir ternir la pureté de ces diamants. Javert gémit. Valjean l’embrassa pour avaler ses cris, avant de le rejoindre.

Un bel amour. Doux, sincère, tendre, passionné, fougueux…

Seulement, Javert était troublé, toujours. Il avait endossé la responsabilité de la mort de Fantine avec désinvolture jusque là. Même la colère de Cosette ne l’avait pas autant bouleversé. Il avait prié pour qu’on lui pardonne, avec sincérité et conviction, mais quelque part, il s’était toujours cru dans son bon droit.

Fantine morte. Elle était malade.

Sa colère l’a tuée. Bah ! Elle n’était pas si innocente que ça, c’était tout.

Mais la colère de Dieu ?

Le sentiment d’avoir commis un meurtre ?

Jamais, à aucun moment, cette idée ne lui avait effleuré l’esprit. Il était dans son bon droit.

Son bon droit !

_Quel bon droit ?_

A peine le plaisir dissipé, Javert se releva et se rhabilla. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, il était toujours doux et tendre après l’amour. Son uniforme déposé pour la blanchisserie, il n’avait d’autre choix que de s’habiller en civil. De toute façon, il avait rendez-vous ce soir, avec Annie la prostituée, il devait faire profil bas dans des vêtements neutres.

M. Javert apparut, toujours raide et austère, mais plus humain, plus abordable.

Valjean contemplait tout cela avec stupeur. Il attendait. Un mot, une explication, un baiser. Sa propre colère montait en lui, il n’était pas Antoine, il n’était pas si patient. Il n’aimait pas être traité avec désinvolture.

Javert dut le sentir car il se tourna vers son amant, toujours nu dans son lit et il l’embrassa avec douceur.

« Je dois retourner vers Magnier. Il y a quelque chose que je veux vérifier.

\- Tu ne vas pas faire de bêtises, François, lança Valjean, courroucé.

\- Des bêtises ?, demanda Javert, perdu.

\- Des bêtises comme te constituer prisonnier pour le meurtre de Fantine par exemple. »

Javert ne dit rien, preuve que cette éventualité lui était passée par la tête en vérité, mais il sourit, attristé.

« Je reviendrais ce soir. Je ne suis pas si stupide et ne vais pas gêner tout le monde avec une crise de conscience tardive. »

Il embrassa encore et encore Valjean, puis il se prépara à partir...seulement avant de quitter la chambre, il ouvrit sa malle et en sortit ses deux pistolets qu’il glissa dans les poches de son manteau. Puis il disparut, sans un regard pour Valjean.

Valjean qui était resté couché sur le lit, muet de stupeur. Livide. Ses pistolets ?

L’ancien forçat se leva précipitamment puis, blâmant sa propre stupidité, il s’habilla le plus rapidement possible. Mais cela demanda du temps et Javert était depuis longtemps parti de l’auberge quand il fut prêt.

Valjean fulminait de colère.

Il s’installa dans la grande salle de l’auberge et commanda un café. En attendant le dîner. Et le retour de Javert.

Javert avait menti sciemment à son amant. Il ne voulait pas voir Magnier. Il n’avait rien à vérifier. Il avait besoin de marcher.

Son genou était une torture constante, mais Javert le dressait à obéir. Il boitait mais allait d’un bon pas. Javert se dirigea vers le port et la rivière. Il se trouva un endroit sur la jetée et se posta là, le regard perdu sur la rivière, sur les moulins qui se trouvaient en contre-bas de sa position.

Cette vue avait toujours eu le don de le calmer et il se surprenait de s’en souvenir aussi bien. En fait, la Canche lui manquait à Paris. Les péniches ramenant les produits venus de la mer et arrivant à Montreuil. D’ailleurs la mer lui manquait aussi. Toulon. L’odeur du sel. Les embruns. A Toulon, il la voyait, la sentait. La ressentait.

A Montreuil, la mer était loin mais elle faisait partie des activités de la ville. Le commerce se faisait surtout par l’intermédiaire de la Canche.

Des bruits de pas le forcèrent à rouvrir les yeux et à se redresser, prêt à faire face, mais ce ne furent que des marins qui le saluèrent d’un poli _« monsieur Javert »._

Cela surprit le divisionnaire qui hocha simplement la tête.


	2. SCÈNE II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vengeance ! L'inspecteur Javert était un salopard !

Les heures passèrent ainsi. Javert se tenait contre une barrière, le regard sur la rivière. Il avait froid, il s’octroya un verre d’alcool fort dans un café du port. Abominable mais cela lui permit de récupérer assez d’énergie pour reprendre sa veille.

Les clients du café ne se troublèrent pas à son entrée, il faut dire que Javert n’avait pas son uniforme et faisait profil bas. Il se permit également une attente de quelques minutes dans la chaleur du café avant de repartir dans le froid. Près de la rivière.

Ce fut avec un réel soulagement qu’il vit tomber la nuit, disparaître le jour et qu’il put reprendre sa patrouille. Une heure de marche avant de rejoindre Annie.

Et Javert marcha, ignorant la faim qui tenaillait son estomac. Il mangerait. Demain !

Valjean maudit Javert de toutes ses forces lorsqu’il comprit qu’il ne viendrait pas dîner. Il n’avait pas déjeuné non plus. Cet homme était impossible ! Valjean se demanda soudain comment le jeune Antoine Lefebvre avait réussi à apprivoiser l’irascible inspecteur Javert. Arrivait-il à le faire manger ? Ou est-ce que toute leur vie faisait l’objet d’âpres négociations ?

Ils n’étaient pas intimes depuis assez longtemps pour que l’ancien forçat se permette de contraindre Javert à obéir. Mais bientôt !

L’aubergiste apporta le repas à l’ancien maire avec le sourire. Un sourire qui surprit Valjean, c’était le premier que lui offrait cet homme. La perspective du départ sans nul doute.

Un regard interrogatif suivi d’un signe négatif régla le repas de Javert. L’inspecteur ne mangera pas ce soir. L’aubergiste fut assez surpris.

Valjean allait entamer son assiette, de la soupe de légumes, lorsqu’un homme vint se placer près de lui. Humblement. Valjean, non monsieur Madeleine, le reconnut et un large sourire illumina les traits de l’ancien maire, reléguant son inquiétude pour l’inspecteur au second plan.

« Brissac ! Comment vous portez-vous ? »

Le vieil homme eut un sourire reconnaissant. Et rassuré. Il était habillé de vêtements simples mais propres, cherchant à faire bonne impression, et il tordait entre ses doigts une casquette d’ouvrier. Nerveusement.

« Je vois que monsieur le maire ne m’a pas oublié.

\- Comment aurais-je pu oublier mon meilleur contremaître ? Cher Brissac, asseyez-vous et partagez mon repas ! Je vous en prie.

\- Merci monsieur Madeleine.

\- Je ne suis plus monsieur Madeleine, Brissac. Je suis monsieur Valjean, rappela l’ancien forçat, désolé .

\- C’est qu’on a du mal, nous autres, avec ça, monsieur Ma...Valjean. Faut nous excuser.

\- Je suis très heureux de vous revoir Brissac. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

\- C’est vrai que vous voulez rouvrir l’usine, monsieur Madeleine ?

\- C’est en effet un projet que j’aimerais mener à bien. »

Brissac eut un sourire amusé. Il reconnaissait l’ancien maire derrière ses phrases alambiquées. C’était difficile de bien comprendre le maire, il fallait souvent décrypter ses paroles ou le prier d’être plus clair.

« Donc si vous rouvrez l’usine, monsieur, je suis chargé de vous dire que je peux réunir toute l’ancienne équipe.

\- Chargé par mes anciens employés, je suppose ?, demanda Valjean en souriant.

\- On s’est dit qu’il valait mieux envoyer une seule personne vers vous plutôt que de venir tous vous déranger à votre repas, monsieur.

\- Sage décision ! Hé bien, je vous prierais de me faire une liste complète des personnes qui souhaiteraient travailler pour moi. Pour demain soir. Ce serait possible ? »

Valjean savait que ce projet était fou, encore au stade de la simple discussion, sans aucun budget déterminé, mais il ne supportait pas de renvoyer ce brave homme sans un petit encouragement. Un fol espoir brilla sur les traits de l’ancien contremaître de M. Madeleine.

Puis les deux hommes passèrent le repas à évoquer des souvenirs du passé, des visages d’anciens employés revenaient en mémoire à M. Madeleine.

Lorsque la dernière tasse de café fut bue, Brissac quitta M. Madeleine avec un respect profond.

Valjean comprit alors la raison du sourire de l’aubergiste, M. Candotti. Il n’était plus vu comme l’intrus venu perturber la ville mais comme le possible sauveur de Montreuil. L’usine rouverte, cela signifiait le retour de la prospérité.

L’aubergiste vint servir un deuxième café et une tranche de gâteau au citron à Valjean. L’ancien maire de Montreuil remercia mais, Brissac parti, l’inquiétude revenait de plus belle.

_Où était Javert ?_

Valjean ne voulait pas aller se coucher tout de suite, il ne voulait pas d’une deuxième nuit d’attente dans l’angoisse. Il y avait d’autres consommateurs dans l’auberge.

Valjean eut une idée. Il attira le patron d’un geste.

« Que diriez-vous de jouer aux cartes ?, » proposa Valjean.

L’homme eut l’air surpris mais intéressé. Monsieur le maire jouait aux cartes ? M. Candotti accepta avec empressement et rameuta les autres clients. Un piquet ! Cela ne se refusait pas ! Et Valjean fut content de cet intermède bien venu.

 _Où était Javert ?_ …

Javert avait fini sa patrouille. Il était venu se poster devant l’immeuble vétuste d’Annie, la prostituée. Il avait observé quelques temps les alentours, puis comme tout était calme, il était entré.

Il monta l’escalier lentement. Méfiant. A peine avait-il frappé à la porte de la chambre d’Annie que la prostituée lui ouvrait. Et Javert fut soulagé. Annie n’avait pas menti.

Deux filles se trouvaient là, deux prostituées assez âgées, au bout de la route du vice et de l’alcoolisme. Laides et misérables.

Elles contemplaient avec terreur l’inspecteur Javert. Annie avait du leur promettre de l’argent pour qu’elles acceptent de rencontrer l’ancien chef de la police de Montreuil, un homme si cruel avec les femmes perdues.

« Salut Javert, lança Annie. J’te présente Alix et Jacquotte. »

Javert hocha poliment la tête et sortit encore des Napoléons de sa poche. Les filles retrouvèrent un semblant de sourire. Puis, le policier attendit.

Les prostituées empochèrent leur argent avec avidité. Honnête, Javert était honnête.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir le cogne ?, demanda l’une d’elles, la dénommée Alix.

\- Fantine ! Qui était son beau ?, rétorqua Javert.

\- Elle parlait pas trop de sa vie d’avant. C’est jamais des bons souvenirs, » répondit l’autre fille, la Jacquotte.

On remarqua le mouvement irrité du policier à l’annonce qu’il pouvait avoir dépensé sa thune pour rien.

« Elle m’en a parlé un peu, s’empressa d’ajouter l’Alix. C’était un jeune de Paris. Un étudiant appelé Félix. Il a séduit Fantine et l’a quittée du jour au lendemain. Savait même pas qu’elle était enceinte.

\- Un salopard quoi !, grogna la Jacquotte.

\- Un étudiant en quoi ?, reprit le policier.

\- En droit, assura Alix. J’en suis sûre car la Fantine, elle sortait des fois des trucs sur les lois, les règlements trop précis pour être honnêtes. J’suis sûre que son gonze l’a assommée avec ses cours de droit pendant des mois.

\- C’est vrai, reconnut Jacquotte avec étonnement. Un jour, Fantine m’a donné des conseils sur la turne que je louais. Sur les fenêtres et la taxe à payer. Trop fort !

\- Bien !, asséna Javert. Un étudiant appelé Félix. Rien d’autre ? »

Javert, malgré lui, avait aboyé cette question de son ton d’interrogatoire. Les filles sursautèrent, craintives.

« Il venait du sud, lança Alix. Du moins c’est ce que m’a dit Fantine. Il avait un drôle d’accent. Et c’est à peu près tout. »

Et c’était plus que ce qu’espérait Javert. Un point de départ, une zone de naissance, un prénom et un nom. Un travail de fourmi dans les archives mais qui pouvait se révéler payant à terme.

Il suffisait de chercher un étudiant en droit nommé Félix Tholomyès, né dans une ville du sud, il était venu à Paris après la chute de Napoléon Ier…

Une famille fortunée.

Il n’y avait pas tellement de grandes villes dans lesquelles se trouvaient des familles bourgeoises assez riches pour pouvoir permettre de longues études à leurs enfants durant la Restauration.

La France était appauvrie par la Révolution et les fastes de l’Empire, les Français avaient souffert, même les riches familles en vue avaient vu leurs moyens diminuer.

Retrouver le père de Cosette, ce fameux Felix…

Un travail de longue haleine mais Javert allait lâcher ses chiens à ses trousses. Il avait promis, il y passerait sa vie s’il le fallait.

Javert eut son mauvais sourire. Il se leva et vint se poster à la fenêtre. Il observa la nuit devenue si sombre, un seul lampadaire éclairait la cour délabrée de l’immeuble. Un mouvement dans la rue attira son attention et il comprit qu’il n’était qu’un imbécile. Lentement, Javert se tourna vers Annie et capta son regard mauvais, la haine irradiant autour d’elle. Elle lui sourit.

« Alors le cogne, t’es satisfait ?

\- Combien sont-ils ? »

La question qu’il posa sur ce ton si dur fit blêmir les deux autres prostituées. Elles n’étaient pas dans la combine. Bien !

« Sept, mon tout beau.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu m’as oubliée, Javert, mais moi je t’ai jamais oublié. Quand tu m’as poissée et jetée au trou pour dix mois, j’ai perdu mon homme. Il s’est acoquiné avec une garce et il est mort dans une bagarre à cause de cette punaise. Je l’aurai défendu, moi, si tu m’avais pas poissée. Salaud de Javert ! »

Elle était immonde avec sa haine aussi forte dans les yeux. Puis, elle se détendit, tout à coup, et sourit. Un magnifique sourire qui embellissait ses traits.

« Je leur ai juste demandé de me faire une fleur à mes gonzes dehors. Tellement jouasses de te trouver qu’ils étaient ! Tu veux savoir ce que j’ai demandé le cogne ? »

Javert ne répondit pas, il serrait les dents et se retenait de ne pas la gifler violemment.

« Je leur ai demandé de te garder en vie lorsqu’ils te couperont les couilles et la queue ! Un beau cadeau qu’ils me feront non ? »

Cette fois, Javert blêmit, ce qui fit rire Annie. Mais il était courageux et se reprit aussitôt. Il se dirigea vers la porte, toujours aussi silencieux.

Annie lui lança, en guise de flèche du Parthe :

« C’est bien le cogne, ne les fais pas attendre trop longtemps ! Adieu Javert ! »

La porte refermée derrière lui, Javert entendit le rire hystérique de cette femme vindicative. Sept hommes !

Javert pesait ses chances. Nulles !

Il était vieux, fatigué et ce n’était pas ses deux petits pistolets coup-de-poing à deux coups qui allaient le sauver.

Javert hésita à grimper sur le toit mais le souvenir de l’immeuble lui revint en mémoire. Nulle fuite possible par le toit.

Javert jura ! Quel imbécile ! Décidément, il n’apprendrait jamais ! Son orgueil le perdait !

Pourquoi ne pas avoir simplement prévenu ses collègues ? Magnier ?

Javert n’était pas un lâche. Il descendit lentement l’escalier, armant ses pistolets, prêt à tirer. Pas de sommation. L’heure n’était pas à l’héroïsme.

Devant la lourde porte d’entrée de l’immeuble, Javert eut une pensée pour Jean Valjean. Pour Jean ! Il s’excusa humblement auprès de son compagnon, essayant d’ignorer la brusque montée d’angoisse qui le prenait. Il contempla ses mains tremblantes et se fustigea d’être si sensible.

Il devait se montrer dur, implacable ou il allait mourir saigné comme un chien et odieusement outragé. Il avait déjà vu des corps de suppliciés, la castration était courante parmi les criminels et la victime la subissait le plus souvent en étant encore pleinement consciente. Une douleur atroce, une honte abominable, une mort indigne.

Ces pensées sombres lui donnèrent un coup de fouet.

Il allait se défendre comme un lion, foi de l’inspecteur Javert !

Le policier posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, cherchant à se mettre en colère. En fait, il allait tout faire pour mourir avant qu’ils aient le temps de le torturer, mais avant de mourir, il allait en tuer le plus possible.

Quatre balles, quatre morts !

Antoine allait être fier de lui !

Et Javert ouvrit la porte pour sortir sur le palier. Il se jeta aussitôt dans l’ombre, accroupi et les sens en alerte. Attentif au moindre mouvement, au moindre son. On voulait le capturer pour le torturer, donc on ne le tuerait pas tout de suite. Il fallait profiter de ce répit et attendre gentiment qu’on vienne le chercher dans l’obscurité.

Son genou le faisait souffrir mais Javert ne bougea pas.

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il chassait de nuit mais c’était rare qu’il soit la proie.

Javert attendait, il ne pouvait pas nier qu’il avait peur.


	3. SCÈNE III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et Javert découvre qu'il a une réelle raison de vivre... Enfin !

La nuit était profonde. La lumière était rare et ne venait que d’un seul lampadaire éloigné, éclairant la scène d’une façon surnaturelle.

Javert essayait de rester calme et posé. Mais ses pensées le forçaient à songer à Jean Valjean. L’inspecteur Javert n’avait jamais eu peur de la mort. Maison Gorbeau ou chez le comte de Montsouris, Javert acceptait la mort comme le résultat naturel de ses erreurs ou de la dangerosité de son métier.

Bien entendu, Antoine avait été une pensée dérangeante mais cela n’avait rien à voir avec ce qu’il vivait là.

Javert avait voulu mourir pour protéger Antoine. Là, Javert voulait vivre ! Vivre pour retrouver Valjean et pour l’aimer !

Cette nuit-là, dans l’ombre de cet immeuble, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Javert comprit enfin qu’il avait gagné contre la Seine. Il ne voulait plus mourir. Il allait se battre pour vivre.

Javert perçut un geste sur le côté de l’immeuble et tira à l’aveugle. Avant de se coller à nouveau dans l’ombre de la maison.

Un juron retentit et un homme lui cria avec colère :

« Salopard de cogne ! Tu m’as touché le ventre ! Attends qu’on t’attrape ! Ordure de Javert ! »

Javert fut à la fois déçu et content. Il avait touché rien qu’à l’oreille mais ses quatre balles n’allaient pas faire quatre morts. Désolé Antoine !

Attentif, prêt à tout, Javert reprit son attente. Il s’était lentement reculé, abandonnant son poste pour un autre, plus éloigné dans l’ombre.

Il entendit distinctement des bruits de pas. On se rapprochait de lui. Le policier attendit, le cœur en chamade puis lorsqu’il aperçut une paire de chaussures devant lui, à quelques mètres, il se releva et tira. Froidement. Droit au but.

Cette fois, l’homme râla en tombant. Mort.

Il restait deux balles à tirer lorsque des voix courroucées retentirent.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Monsieur le divisionnaire ? Où êtes-vous ? »

Javert n’aurait pas cru que la voix de Magnier pouvait être si mélodieuse. Il se terra davantage dans l’ombre, écoutant Magnier disperser ses hommes dans la rue. Et des lampes sourdes éclairèrent la scène.

En un instant, les agresseurs furent menottés. Il s’avérait qu’ils n’étaient armés que de gourdins et de barres de fer, tant mieux pour Javert. Un pistolet aurait pu mettre fin au jeu un peu trop tôt.

Lorsque ce fut sûr, Javert sortit enfin de sa cachette, boitant bas. Il s’était blessé un genou contre le sol en se jetant dans l’obscurité. Un instant, il vacilla dans la douleur fulgurante. Maudit genou !

Magnier le vit enfin et s’approcha de lui, le visage grave et mécontent. Et soulagé, immensément soulagé.

« Comment vous portez-vous ?

\- Bien, je vous remercie, répondit Javert, la voix pleine de chaleur. Mais que diable faites-vous ici à cette heure ? »

Javert ne croyait pas au hasard, il avait bien raison. Magnier eut un sourire énigmatique, très _« Javertien »_.

« Disons que je vous ai fait suivre depuis votre arrivée en ville, monsieur. Et ce guet-apens prouve combien j’ai eu raison d’agir ainsi ! Nous nous attendions à une agression contre vous ! »

Javert avait pâli à ses mots. Il avait été filé, lui ? Et le rendez-vous dans la maison de M. Madeleine ? Mais Magnier mit fin à ses peurs sans s’en rendre compte, simplement en poursuivant :

« Toutes vos patrouilles nocturnes se sont faites sous ma surveillance et celles de mes hommes. Avez-vous obtenu ce que vous désiriez au fait ?

\- Oui, inspecteur en chef, répondit Javert, usant pour la première du titre complet de l’inspecteur Magnier. J’ai obtenu ce que je voulais. »

Et devant les yeux surpris des hommes de la brigade, Javert se retourna et regarda l’immeuble. Tout était plongé dans la pénombre, mais Javert savait que derrière la plus haute fenêtre se tenait Annie et qu’elle devait bouillir de rage, l’agonir d’injures.

Alors, comme devant un public imaginaire, Javert prit son chapeau et salua bien bas. Heureux d’être en vie, heureux et soulagé.

Magnier ne dit rien devant ce manège incompréhensible de son ancien supérieur.

Tous les policiers partirent ensuite pour le poste de police, entraînant les malfrats correctement menottés. Il y avait un mort et un blessé grave qu’on emporta avec une voiture jusqu’à l’hôpital.

_Les deux balles de Javert !_

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour faire avouer leur dessein aux cinq hommes restants, ils furent tous écroués en attendant de voir le juge, le lendemain.

La guillotine pour tous, sans nul doute.

Tentative d’assassinat contre un agent de la force publique !

Javert était plutôt satisfait. Magnier un peu moins. Dans le bureau devenu froid du commissariat de Montreuil, le chef de la police Magnier expliqua posément à cet homme impossible que la police était une équipe et qu’en tant que membre de cette équipe, il aurait du les prévenir. Ils l’auraient aidé, défendu, protégé.

« C’est bien comme cela que ça marche à Paris, non ?, demanda abruptement Magnier.

\- Oui, en effet, reconnut simplement Javert. Mais je ne suis pas à Paris.

\- Qu’est-ce-que cela change ? Nous ne sommes pas collègues ?

\- Si, mais j’ai l’habitude de travailler seul lorsque je ne suis pas sûr du résultat de mes investigations. Ou que mon concours soit bien accepté. »

Magnier était décontenancé. Et en colère. Il s’approcha de Javert et posa une main sur le bras du policier, captant enfin le regard brillant de son ancien chef. Abasourdi d’y lire tant de méfiance et de tristesse. De résignation.

« Mais nous aurions été heureux de travailler avec vous, monsieur !

\- Vraiment ? »

Javert eut un sourire tordu et son visage se durcit. Lentement, il retira son bras de la poigne de l’inspecteur Magnier. Ensuite, il s’écarta, loin de l’homme et croisa les bras. Identique à lui-même. Raide, austère, froid.

« Merci, inspecteur Magnier. Vous m’avez sauvé la vie. Je vais tout faire pour appuyer votre demande de renfort à Paris. Vous aurez vos hommes.

\- Merci, monsieur. »

Magnier était déçu et agacé. Comme si tout se résumait à cela, un échange de bons procédés. Il aurait aimé un peu plus d’amitié mais Javert était aussi distant que jamais.

Le divisionnaire de Paris se devait de l’avouer. Il était épuisé et souffrant. Javert demanda humblement le droit de quitter le poste de police pour se reposer quelques heures. Avant de revenir régler quelques détails administratifs.

_La paperasse…_

Javert était éreinté et il songeait à Valjean, inquiet, dans sa chambre à l’auberge. Il avait besoin de retrouver son compagnon pour finir cette nuit.

Magnier, troublé par le ton du divisionnaire, si humble, après la froideur habituelle, l’assura qu’il pouvait partir sans problème.

« Mais vous reviendrez monsieur ?

\- Je ne vais pas vous abandonner, seul, face aux conséquences de mes actes. Je l’ai déjà fait, je ne le referais pas. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Vous ne partirez donc pas demain ? »

Javert se trompa sur la raison de ce ton pressant. L’inspecteur Magnier s’inquiétait justement et ne pensait pas à mal. Agacé, Javert répondit sèchement :

« Je partirai dés que possible ! Vous serez vite débarrassé de moi. Comme prévu. Si ce n’est pas demain, ce sera après-demain. »

Magnier reconnaissait là son irascible chef de police. Il était inutile de discuter avec lui lorsqu’il était ainsi. Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit et Javert partit en claquant la porte. Magnier n’osa même pas proposer un véhicule pour ramener le divisionnaire à l’auberge.

Javert regretta d’ailleurs très vite de ne pas en avoir réclamé un. Son genou était une telle souffrance.

La nuit se teintait des couleurs de l’aube. Déjà ? Javert espérait vraiment que Valjean dormait. L’ancien forçat était un vieil homme, ce n’était pas Antoine, il avait besoin de sommeil. Pas d’une deuxième nuit blanche. D’ailleurs, pensa Javert amèrement, lui non plus…

Arrivé à l’auberge, en boitant bas, Javert frappa à la porte, attirant au bout de plusieurs minutes de tambourinement un domestique ensommeillé. Javert se demanda si c’était le même que la veille et s’excusa vaguement pour le dérangement.

Avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

La porte était fermée. Jean Valjean n’était pas là. Javert soupira de soulagement et de dépit. Lorsqu’enfin prêt, il se glissa entre les draps, sa main et son corps cherchèrent instinctivement un autre corps à serrer.

Javert dut se contenir quelques instants, il tremblait tout à coup angoissé. Le contre-coup de la soirée. Il avait eu tellement peur de perdre Jean, de mourir bêtement. Il eut un mal fou à dériver vers le sommeil…

Le lendemain, Javert se réveilla tard. Seul. Il se sentait encore fatigué et affamé. Vacillant, il se leva. Son genou le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il voulut se laver et s’habiller. L’eau présente dans une bassine de porcelaine était froide mais il n’en eut cure. Il se lava, se rasa tout de même et se vêtit, regrettant un instant son uniforme. Il aperçut son genou qui était enflé, chaud et douloureux.

Il l’enveloppa dans un mouchoir et serra le plus fort possible mais cela n’améliora qu’à peine les choses.

Le policier dut se contenter de serrer les dents et de se tenir fortement à sa canne pour marcher de son mieux.

Son arrivée dans la grande salle à manger de l’auberge provoqua un silence général. Cela porta tellement sur ses nerfs fatigués que Javert fut tenté de repartir. Un nouveau repas de sauté ! Mais il savait que ce n’était pas raisonnable et que, même lui, pouvait s’écrouler d’inanition. Pas raisonnable et franchement puéril.

Alors Javert carra les épaules, brave soldat, et entra franchement dans la pièce, cherchant des yeux Jean Valjean, méprisant souverainement les autres personnes.

Et il le vit.

Et il déglutit.

Valjean avait le regard flamboyant de Jean-le-Cric, la même fureur grondait en lui. Disparu M. Madeleine et ses sourires, oublié M. Fauchelevent et sa bonhommie. Javert approcha vaillamment de la la table de Valjean, le salua d’un hochement de tête et s’assit face à lui. Aussitôt l’aubergiste lui servit une tasse de café fort.

Cette fois, Javert remarqua, enfin, qu’il se passait quelque chose d’inhabituel. Pas seulement lié à sa présence en tant qu’inspecteur Javert. Ou alors seulement lié à lui. Il ne comprenait pas. C’était étrange, le silence continuait voire s’amplifiait.

« Quoi ?, grogna-t-il.

\- Quoi ?, répéta Valjean et sa voix devint sifflement de colère.

\- Je ne peux pas comprendre si vous ne m’expliquez pas, avoua Javert, l’air fatigué et las.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Mais j’aimerai pourtant assez que vous m’expliquiez ce qu’il s’est passé cette nuit, inspecteur. »

Le ton froid et sec rappelait monsieur le maire. Javert retrouvait la haine qui l’habitait lorsque monsieur Madeleine lui déplaisait. L’humiliait. Et il réagit aussi violemment que par le passé.

« Il n’y a rien à expliquer, vous n’êtes plus le maire, Valjean, et je ne suis plus à vos ordres.

\- Des explications Javert ! »

La voix claqua. Les deux hommes se mesurèrent du regard, revenus quinze ans en arrière. Inconscients du spectacle qu’ils offraient ainsi. Le public attendait de voir, impressionné par les deux volontés en opposition. Javert était à deux doigts de se lever et de quitter la pièce, d’un pas raide, comme il y avait quinze ans, les yeux flamboyants de colère. Magnifiques et troublants ! Comment Valjean avait pu les oublier ? Ne jamais les remarquer ? C’était un mystère.

Ce fut Javert qui céda, une nouvelle fois, quinze ans après la première fois, il céda non devant l’autorité du maire de la ville, son supérieur hiérarchique, mais devant la colère, légitime, de son amant.

« Je suis désolé Valjean. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. »

Javert était sincère, le voir s’excuser aussi humblement désamorça la bombe et calma instantanément Jean-le-Cric.

« Expliquez-moi, je vous en prie, Javert. J’ai été réveillé ce matin par le récit de votre agression. Vous avez failli mourir Javert ! »


	4. SCÈNE IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M. Madeleine n'est pas content de son chef de la police. Mais est-ce réellement inhabituel ?

Valjean se retenait de crier le prénom de son amant, il se taisait sur l’angoisse de cette nuit passée à attendre Javert dans sa chambre, puis sur l’horreur qui l’a pris lorsqu’il dut se résigner à retourner dans sa propre chambre, sans l’avoir vu, sans avoir eu de ses nouvelles.

Valjean avait prié longtemps avant d’être vaincu par le sommeil.

Et revoilà Javert ! Indifférent, inconscient, impassible.

Valjean avait eu une envie féroce de le frapper jusqu’au sang. Calme Jean-le-Cric !

Doucement, Valjean expliqua, dévoilant sans le vouloir la profondeur de sa détresse :

« Je me suis réveillé ce matin et la première chose que l’aubergiste m’a dite, ce fut que ce _« sacré Javert avait eu de la chance de pas y rester »._ Puis il m’a raconté ce qu’il savait. J’attends votre rapport.

\- Je sais qui est le père de Cosette, » fut la seule réponse de Javert.

Javert apprécia d’avoir assez décontenancé Valjean pour le voir la bouche ouverte. Il en profita pour boire son café, nettement moins chaud, et saisir un morceau de pain pour le beurrer copieusement. Il avait faim et se mit à manger.

« Comment avez-vous fait ?, demanda Valjean lorsqu’il retrouva l’usage de la parole.

\- Je suis un policier, Valjean. J’ai fait parler des témoins. Mais l’un d’eux m’a tendu un piège et je suis tombé dedans. L’inspecteur Magnier m’a sauvé. Voilà tout !

\- Voilà tout ?! Vos rapports en tant qu’inspecteur de police étaient bien plus longs.

\- Les détails vous importent peu, monsieur le maire. Le résultat, seul, compte.

\- Vous avez tué un homme et blessé gravement un autre ? Vous appelez cela des détails ? Javert !

\- Je me suis défendu, fit Javert, agressif. Il faut d’ailleurs que j’aille remplir ma déposition au commissariat. Magnier va sûrement me couvrir mais il faut quand même que je dépose. Je vais vous laisser Valjean. »

Javert allait se lever mais la poigne de fer de Valjean se posa sur son bras pour le retenir. Javert dut se rasseoir sur sa chaise, passablement ennuyé.

« Nous n’en avons pas terminé, Javert. Ils étaient sept, c’est cela ?

\- Je crois. Je n’ai pas vraiment compté sur le moment. Mais il y a cinq hommes en cellule aujourd’hui et deux à l’hôpital, donc ils devaient être sept.

\- Javert ! »

La colère avait de nouveau retentit dans la voix impérieuse de M. Madeleine, calmant Javert et son humour fait d’ironie.

« Êtes-vous blessé ?

\- Non, monsieur le maire. Ils n’en ont pas eu le temps.

\- Et votre blessure ? »

Cette fois, Javert ne put cacher l’agacement profond qui le prenait, il leva les yeux au plafond et soupira.

« Tout va bien ! Laissez-moi faire mon travail !

\- Je vous accompagne ! »

C’était dit d’un ton sans réplique mais cela ne fit que sourire Javert, un peu dédaigneusement.

« Vous allez venir avec moi au poste de police ? Puis dans le bureau du juge Moreau ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? »

Javert ne répondit pas et se mit à rire. A rire. Ce qui détendit l’atmosphère de la salle. Les gens semblaient soulagés que la scène se termine aussi calmement. Javert comprit tout à coup ce qui se passait et lança, amer :

« Ne me dites pas que tout le monde est venu voir dans quel état je me trouvais ?! Je ne suis pas mort, cela devait leur suffire !

\- Javert ! Sept hommes ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte ?

\- Si ! Je me rends compte que j’ai été stupide. Allez j’y vais !

\- Pas avant d’avoir vérifié votre blessure ! »

Javert s’était relevé, imité aussitôt par Valjean. Une fois de plus, les deux hommes se faisaient face, dans une question de domination, de soumission. Mais Javert avait compris la raison de la présence de tous ces consommateurs dans une auberge normalement déserte à cette heure. Il ne voulut pas d’une autre discussion houleuse et quitta la salle, sans un regard en arrière pour Valjean.

L’ancien forçat sut qu’il avait réussi à soumettre l’implacable Javert lorsque l’inspecteur se dirigea vers sa chambre et non la porte d’entrée. En chemin, Javert hurla à un domestique qu’il lui fallait de l’eau chaude.

Valjean en était resté surpris et indécis. Javert ! Lui céder ! Avait-il autant de pouvoir sur lui ? Dans les jeux de l’amour, pourquoi pas ?, mais dans la vie quotidienne, c’était une autre histoire. Javert était tellement indépendant, autoritaire, libre…et le voilà obéissant à un autre homme, un ancien voleur et forçat de surcroît.

Le monde avait-il cessé de tourner rond ?

Une fois dans la chambre, Javert ne dit rien, il se tourna résolument vers la fenêtre, le dos face à Valjean. Ostensible, raide, intraitable. Valjean patienta en silence.

Il examinait la silhouette impressionnante que formait Javert, ainsi debout dans la lumière blafarde de la fenêtre, un soleil faible d’hiver. Il était si grand, si mince, les bras croisés ainsi. Des jambes longues, une taille fine, des épaules carrées, des cheveux noués en catogan descendant dans le dos. Un homme magnifique et une silhouette à couper le souffle.

Valjean le contemplait en silence. Il cherchait dans ses souvenirs des images de l’inspecteur Javert. Montreuil, Paris… Toulon… Javert avait simplement vieilli, sinon il était resté le même homme qu’autrefois. Aussi raide et imposant.

L’eau arriva enfin. Valjean attaqua de front cette statue de marbre qu’était Javert. Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules puis les hanches du policier, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de l’inspecteur, respirant son odeur de savon à barbe, de café…

« Dieu ! Tu ne sais pas ma nuit, François ! Tu ne sauras jamais mon angoisse ! Cent fois, j’ai failli courir à-travers la ville pour te chercher.

\- Dieu merci, tu ne l’as pas fait Jean, » murmura Javert.

Le marbre de la statue s’effritait et Javert commençait à réagir aux caresses. Il se retourna pour saisir Jean dans ses bras, le serrer et l’embrasser. Doucement. Comme si Valjean était si fragile qu’un simple geste pouvait le briser.

« Pourquoi ne m’as-tu rien dit de ton plan ?, demanda Valjean.

\- Pour t’empêcher de m’accompagner. Il me fallait être seul.

\- La preuve ! Tu as failli mourir !

\- Je n’ai jamais prétendu être un excellent policier, je n’ai pas confiance en l’autre. Je suis souvent seul et ne prévois pas toujours les conséquences de mes actes.

\- Surtout quand tu te mets en danger ! Ne me refais jamais cela François ! Préviens-moi, dis-moi, ne me laisse pas dans l’incertitude. Je ne le supporte pas ! »

Valjean tremblait si fort dans les bras de Javert que celui-ci en fut choqué.

Jean-le-Cric n’avait jamais tremblé, il était resté dur et violent, M. Madeleine avait supporté son arrestation et son emprisonnement avec dignité et calme. Et que dire de la barricade ? M. Fauchelevent a géré les choses avec un sang-froid à couper le souffle.

Et là ? L’homme si fort, si puissant, tremblait comme un enfant dans les bras de Javert, son tortionnaire. L’homme qui le faisait encore et encore souffrir.

Javert caressa tendrement les cheveux blancs si soyeux de Valjean.

« Je te le promets Jean. Je voulais te protéger. Juste te protéger.

\- Alors ne me protège plus ! Tu n’es pas bon à ça. »

Valjean rit en se collant encore plus contre Javert. Les deux hommes s’embrassèrent, encore, avant de se souvenir de l’eau chaude.

Ils étaient déjà étendus sur le lit, les manteaux déposés en tas sur le sol, les mains tirant des chemises et ouvrant des boutons. Ils rirent encore, de leur impatience de jeunes hommes, malgré leurs rides et leurs cheveux grisonnants voire blancs.

Valjean se redressa et retira la veste de Javert, puis sa chemise et il grimaça en voyant la blessure sans pansement. Un coup de chance qu’elle ne se soit pas rouverte !

Javert l’observait, le visage innocent.

Valjean ne dit rien, il lava la blessure avec soin à l’aide d’une éponge puis alla prestement chercher un bandage dans la malle de Javert. Il vint refaire un pansement.

Ensuite, l’ancien forçat se permit enfin de souffler et d’embrasser à nouveau l’inspecteur, le sentant se cambrer contre lui, tandis qu’une de ses mains se perdait sur son entrejambe. Déjà durcie par le désir.

« Deux nuits sans toi, murmura Valjean. Je devrai te menotter au lit ce soir. Pour être sûr de toi.

\- Je n’ai pas emmené mes menottes dans ce but, mais si tu le souhaites…, répondit Javert en mordillant le lobe d’une oreille, ravi de sentir frisonner Valjean.

\- Ne me tente pas ! J’ai longtemps rêvé d’enchaîner un garde ! »

Javert rit contre la gorge de Valjean puis il se redressa. Et ce malencontreux geste lui fit faire une grimace éloquente. Valjean se releva pour le regarder avec inquiétude…et colère… Elle était de retour, plus brûlante que jamais.

« Je croyais que tu étais indemne ?

\- Je le suis, répondit sèchement Javert. Je me suis bêtement cogné un genou contre un mur, et vu l’état déplorable de mes genoux…

\- Voyons cela !

\- Jean, » soupira l’inspecteur, blasé.

Mais Valjean était intraitable. Il repoussa Javert sur le lit et retira doucement le pantalon. Sans arrière-pensée. Il était trop fâché...et inquiet. Le genou apparut, gonflé, rouge, douloureux. Valjean jeta un regard furieux sur son compagnon.

« Il te faut un médecin, constata-t-il.

\- Jean, commença Javert.

\- Reste là. Je sais que le docteur Gallemand est dans la salle de l’auberge. Attends ! »

Valjean se précipita sur sa veste et son manteau afin de s’habiller prestement, sans prêter attention aux refus de Javert.

L’arrivée de M. Madeleine dans la salle surprit tout le monde, et ce fut la consternation générale lorsqu’on apprit ce que venait chercher l’ancien maire. Un docteur pour l’inspecteur Javert ! Etait-il plus blessé qu’annoncé après l’agression subie hier soir ? Chacun connaissait les noms des agresseurs de l’inspecteur et ce n’était pas des noms sympathiques. Il s’agissait de brutes, le plus souvent avinées, qui hantaient les cafés du port.

Le docteur Gallemand se leva et suivit à l’instant le maire de Montreuil. Valjean disposait encore d’une belle aura !

Les deux hommes retrouvèrent un inspecteur Javert particulièrement agacé. Il s’était rhabillé également et attendait, impatient, debout dans la chambre. Histoire de prouver que l’inquiétude de M. Madeleine ne reposait sur rien.

Le regard du docteur Gallemand posé sur Valjean fut suspicieux, mais il s’assombrit lorsqu’il découvrit le genou abîmé de Javert. Il n’eut pas à interroger l’ancien chef de la police, son sourcil levé attira les justifications de Javert, lâchées d’une voix lasse.

« Je vais bien, je peux marcher. Il n’y a pas à en faire tout un drame. J’ai connu pire.

\- Ça, je veux bien le croire, monsieur le divisionnaire. J’ai rarement vu des genoux aussi abîmés. »

Le médecin auscultait doucement et plissait les yeux. Le grand policier, raide et fier, ne put s’empêcher de serrer les mâchoires sans rien dire. Il avait mal en fait. Le docteur demanda à Valjean s’il y avait des bandages ou des tissus quelque part, Valjean apporta ce qu’il put et bientôt le genou blessé de Javert était orné d’un beau bandage, bien serré. Ceci fait, le docteur se releva, dardant son regard sur Javert avant de se tourner vers M. Madeleine.

« Il lui faut du repos ! Je vais vous apporter un sédatif pour calmer la douleur.

\- Fort bien, répondit Valjean.

\- Certainement pas, » rugit Javert.

Le divisionnaire se leva, remontant une fois de plus son pantalon et ses bas, il attrapa ensuite son manteau et son chapeau. Inflexible, austère, fier. L’inspecteur Javert, les yeux flamboyants de colère.

Valjean soupira mais le docteur reprit fermement la discussion, peu impressionné par cet étalage de volonté de la part du policier blessé.

« Monsieur le divisionnaire ! Ce n’est pas raisonnable, vu l’état de votre genou. Voulez-vous être estropié ?

\- Je peux marcher ! Cet inconvénient ne durera pas. De toute façon, je serai bientôt assis dans une diligence pendant un très long voyage de retour, mon genou attendra cet après-midi.

\- Cet après-midi ?, » s’étonna le docteur, mais un regard appuyé de M. Madeleine le fit se taire. Javert les foudroya du regard.

Il n’était pas dupe et se promit de faire parler Valjean.

« Et votre blessure au couteau, monsieur le divisionnaire ?, » s’enquit le docteur.

Ce fut inhabituel de voir cet homme impassible resté muet de surprise, la bouche ouverte : Javert désarçonné.


	5. SCÈNE V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et pendant que les policiers parlent, le forçat lit son dossier...écrit de la main de l'inspecteur Javert... Le temps a passé...

« Comment savez-vous… ? Valjean ! »

Le ton était accusateur, Javert se reprenait vite mais le docteur ne laissa pas l’ancien maire répondre.

« Non, M. Valjean n’a rien dit. Ce sont les journaux de Paris qui ont parlé pour vous, monsieur le divisionnaire. Votre blessure au couteau ? Cela ne fait qu’un peu plus d’une semaine à peine.

\- Je vais bien, merci, articula lentement Javert.

\- Permettez-moi d’insister, monsieur. »

Mais le docteur n’était pas Jean Valjean, et Javert était intraitable. Il salua froidement le médecin et quitta la chambre sans rien dire. Valjean remercia le docteur, le pria de laisser sa note à la réception avant de se précipiter à la suite de son compagnon, ne voulant surtout pas le laisser seul aujourd’hui.

Valjean retrouva l’inspecteur devant la porte de l’auberge. Son arrivée provoqua un soupir d’agacement.

« Ce n’est pas de votre fait Valjean ? »

On nota le vouvoiement avec tristesse, mais Javert était vraiment irrité.

« Non, Javert. Vous avez un admirateur en ville, cher ami. Le docteur Epernon.

\- Un admirateur ! Seigneur ! Il ne manquait plus que cela ! »

Valjean se mit à rire, amusé puis d’une voix inquiète, il reprit :

« Sérieusement, tu peux marcher ?

\- J’ai intérêt ! Mais tu pourras me prêter main forte si je m’écroule. Tu l’as déjà fait à la barricade.

\- Prends mon bras si tu en as besoin. »

La mention de la barricade n’était pas bien venue.

La barricade, le fiacre, le pont...il y avait tellement de pierres d’achoppement dans leur relation, il fallait avancer prudemment.

Par crânerie, Javert claqua sa canne plombée sur le sol et partit d’un bon pas. Le maire et l’inspecteur marchaient côte à côte, épaule contre épaule, comme auparavant, comme il y avait quinze ans en arrière.

Javert reprit instinctivement le chemin de sa patrouille et Valjean sourit en s’en rendant compte. Les gens les regardaient passer. Le maire et le chef de la police. Le forçat évadé et le policier.

Javert faisait mine de ne rien voir, ni entendre, concentré sur ses pas, son genou douloureux mais Valjean voyait et entendait. La surprise, le dégoût, l’admiration. Personne n’était indifférent.

« Qu’as-tu prévu ce soir Jean ?, » demanda Javert en regardant attentivement la devanture d’une boulangerie. Il se souvenait du goût du pain ici, très bon, chaud et croustillant. C’était souvent son repas de policier. Il y avait quinze ans. Il hésitait à entrer.

« Nous sommes invités chez le comte de Moussit, » répondit Valjean, un peu incertain de la réaction de son compagnon.

Javert releva la tête et fixa Valjean. Deuxième fois qu’il était surpris ! Il ne fallait que cela devienne une habitude. Il se ressaisit aussitôt.

« Chez le comte de Moussit ? Je n’ai jamais été invité par le comte. Pourquoi cela changerait-il aujourd’hui ?

\- Vous m’accompagnez, monsieur le divisionnaire.

\- Un divisionnaire est plus important qu’un simple inspecteur. Je sais. »

Le ton était amer et Valjean n’osa pas rétorquer. Lui-même, lorsqu’il était maire de Montreuil, n’avait jamais invité le chef de la police à sa table ou à ses rares soirées. Mais ce n’était pas une question de classe sociale, c’était une question de survie. Il devait absolument rencontrer le moins possible l’ancien garde-chiourme de Toulon. Valjean ne l’avait pas reconnu mais il fallait être prudent.

Mais si ce souci n’avait jamais existé, Valjean se demandait honnêtement s’il aurait invité Javert chez lui. L’inspecteur Javert, l’austère chef de la police de Montreuil, dévoué et intègre mais froid et impassible. Et honnêtement, il n’en était pas sûr.

Leurs réunions régulières au sujet du maintien de l’ordre en ville lui avaient suffi. Leurs promenades, côte à côte, dans les rues de Montreuil, durant lesquelles le chef de la police et le maire de la ville exposaient leurs soucis, leurs projets, leurs oppositions, étaient un des rares moments où ils pouvaient se côtoyer sans se fixer du regard, froidement, menaçant.

Et puis, il devait s’avouer que l’inspecteur le troublait et ce petit jeu aurait pu se révéler dangereux.

Non Valjean ne voulait pas alors inviter Javert à pénétrer plus avant dans sa vie et mettre tout en péril.

Il avait eu raison ! L’avenir l’avait prouvé !

Javert n’avait pas été dupe, il l’avait reconnu et avait attendu cinq ans avant de le dénoncer. Pour une question de fierté et d’honneur bafoués, pour une vexation qu’il avait mal acceptée. Terrible Javert !

Aujourd’hui, les deux hommes s’étaient apprivoisés, acceptés, aimés. Que de chemin parcouru pour en arriver là !

Leur arrivée au poste de police fut remarquée. L’inspecteur Magnier attendait, accompagné du juge Moreau. Un magistrat déjà présent à Montreuil du temps de M. Madeleine, le juge qui avait auditionné Jean Valjean avant de l’envoyer sur Arras.

La présence de Jean Valjean, ancien forçat en rupture de ban, fit froncer les sourcils de ces deux défenseurs de la loi et de l’ordre, mais aucune critique ne fut formulée.

Javert salua puis suivit Magnier et le juge jusqu’à son ancien bureau. Valjean resta en attente dans la salle de garde, horriblement conscient de l’endroit, de ce qu’il était, de sa nuit passée dans la cellule, de son évasion. Mal à l’aise.

Les autres officiers continuaient leur travail, sans se préoccuper de lui, mais c’était si faux qu’il était certain que tous l’examinaient.

_M. Madeleine, le forçat évadé Jean Valjean, 24601...à nouveau présent dans leurs locaux…_

Javert s’assit à son ancien bureau sans réfléchir et compulsa les rapports des interrogatoires menés par l’inspecteur Magnier en son absence. Le juge s’était assis en souriant sur une chaise posée dans un angle de la pièce et il regardait le chef de la police, l’inspecteur Magnier, chercher du regard où il pouvait bien s’asseoir.

Javert était inconscient de cela, il lisait avec attention. Il était arrivé si tard. Midi était proche. Le divisionnaire était franchement désolé. Il avait dormi d’un sommeil de plomb et le retard occasionné par Jean Valjean et son damné genou n’avait rien arrangé.

Le travail était sérieux, efficace, parfait.

Javert eut tout à coup envie de faire muter Magnier à Paris. Pour recommencer à travailler avec lui. Walle n’était pas aussi doué que lui.

Les rapports dédouanaient Javert, le lavant de toutes responsabilités. Guet-apens, tentative d’assassinat, préméditation.

Javert était surtout remarqué pour son manque de discernement. Faire une patrouille, seul, dans ce quartier. Risqué et stupide !

Heureusement que le divisionnaire avait des réflexes et que Magnier et ses hommes n’étaient pas loin, sinon Javert serait mort.

Voilà pour ses agresseurs.

Serrant les dents de dépit, Javert approuva et remplit sa propre déposition. Avant de se figer en entendant la question du juge, posée sur un ton trop anodin pour être involontaire.

« Et la fille ?, » demanda tout à coup le juge Moreau.

Javert ne dit rien et attendit.

Oui, Annie était citée dans les rapports. Un flot d’insultes envers l’inspecteur Javert, son compte était bon. Mais il y avait une faille dans les dossiers et le juge, qui n’était pas un imbécile, l’avait tout de suite décelée.

_Pourquoi le divisionnaire de police de Paris s’était retrouvé dans la chambre d’une prostituée en pleine nuit ?_

Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions, n’est-ce-pas ? Et il était normal qu’on s’en pose. Les rapports évoquaient simplement une rencontre fortuite.

Brave Magnier ! Il avait voulu protéger la réputation de son ancien chef. Mais le juge n’était pas un imbécile, hélas !

Une rencontre fortuite dans un immeuble nuitamment était une idiotie. Magnier avait du trouver cette excuse en catastrophe, sans trop savoir quoi dire d’autre.

« Voulez-vous la voir ? Elle est dans une cellule, proposa prudemment Magnier.

\- Elle doit regretter l’échec de l’agression, rétorqua Javert.

\- De la tentative de meurtre, rectifia durement Magnier. Oui.

\- Cela lui coûtera la tête, » conclut sèchement le juge.

Cela aurait du suffire mais Javert n’était pas à l’aise. Comme pris subitement par une idée, Javert leva ses yeux étincelants sur les deux hommes et murmura :

« Vous ne croyez pas que j’ai voulu...avec elle… »

Magnier sourit, enfin, et lança :

« Pas une seule seconde, monsieur. Nous savons que vous êtes un homme intègre. Probe. 

\- Et puis, nous avons le témoignage des deux autres filles qui vous lave de tout soupçon, » conclut le juge.

Malgré lui, Javert se détendit, il ne s’était pas rendu compte à quel point l’opinion des autres comptait pour lui. Oui, Javert était un homme intègre et probe. Pas un client à prostituée.

Il répondit au sourire de Magnier. Pour la première fois.

On se relaxa soudainement et la suite fut plus facile.

Le juge Moreau posa quelques questions d’usage mais il connaissait le sérieux et l’intégrité de Javert, il appuya la thèse de la légitime défense. Javert expliqua qu’il avait voulu rencontrer ces prostituées dans le cadre d’une enquête privée pour le compte de M. Valjean et du sien propre.

On approuva. Tout le monde savait en ville que Javert était sur les traces de Fantine.

Et ce fut tout.

Sept hommes de la pire espère, sept criminels endurcis allaient perdre leur tête. Deux étaient déjà morts ou mourants.

Lorsque Javert lut leurs noms, il les reconnut comme de petits délinquants sans envergure qu’il avait arrêtés quinze ans plus tôt. Javert fut étonné de la profondeur de leur haine. De leur désir de vengeance encore si fort, toutes ces années passées.

Le juge Moreau prépara un dossier à envoyer à Paris que signèrent les deux officiers de police.

Javert soupira ! M. Chabouillet, le préfet, allait lui demander des explications. Montreuil toujours !

Le divisionnaire ne risquait pas trop chose, à part un blâme officiel. Et encore ! Cela allait se transformer en admonestation dans le bureau du préfet.

Comme un père grondant son enfant imprudent.

Javert en avait déjà mal à la tête rien qu’à l’idée.

« Et maintenant, monsieur le divisionnaire ?, demanda le juge.

\- Je devais rentrer cet après-midi à Paris, mais M. Valjean a une invitation à honorer ce soir. »

On se détendait après la bataille.

Magnier avait fait servir du café. M. Valjean n’avait pas été oublié. L’ancien maire se tenait sagement assis dans la salle de garde. Un des sergents s’était chargé personnellement de lui, l’installant bien au chaud près du poêle, lui servant une tasse et lui apportant des journaux. Pour passer le temps, Valjean avait demandé s’il était possible de consulter son ancien dossier.

Et là, l’ancien forçat, frauduleux et voleur, lisait avec application son dossier personnel, reconnaissant l’écriture droite et serrée de son ancien chef de la police.

_Jean Valjean Alias M. Madeleine_

_Né en 1769 à Faverolles_

_Sexe masculin_

_Famille : Jean Valjean (père élagueur)_

_Jeanne Valjean, née Mathieu (mère)_

_Jeanne Dumars, née Valjean (sœur, veuve avec sept enfants)_

_Profession : élagueur, industriel_

_Incarcéré en mai 1796 au bagne de Toulon pour vol de pain et braconnage_

_Libéré en octobre 1815 avec un passeport jaune_

_Recherché par la police pour vol_

_Récidiviste, en rupture de ban_

_Usurpation d’identité sous le nom de Madeleine_

_Occupation frauduleuse du poste de maire de la ville de Montreuil-sur-Mer_

_Arrêté en septembre 1823 par l’inspecteur Javert_

_Aveux complets, a exprimé des remords (?)_


	6. SCÈNE VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quelque part dans Montreuil...il y avait une boulangerie...et dans cette boulangerie...il y avait une autre vie possible pour l'inspecteur Javert...si l'inspecteur Javert en avait eu le courage... Quelque part dans une autre vie...cela aurait pu être possible...

Ce rapport était terrible et faisait passer Valjean pour un criminel endurci. D’accord, Valjean avait usé d’une identité frauduleuse. Oui, il avait été un maire sans en avoir le droit.

Cependant…

Jean Valjean avait exprimé des remords mais son ancien chef de la police, bien trop heureux de l’avoir arrêté ne le croyait pas. Il éructait de joie. Un sourire si mauvais, si laid et des bottes claquant sur le sol violemment. Javert tournait autour de Valjean, le forçat était assis, menotté, la chemise déchirée pour dévoiler ses cicatrices de coups de fouet. Ensuite, chaque cicatrice était dûment reportée, chaque marque avait été examinée. Javert avait étudié Valjean sous toutes les coutures. Le forçat s’était retrouvé totalement nu devant le policier et les autres officiers de la brigade de Montreuil, puis Javert avait mesuré les bras, les jambes, la taille, le cou…de Monsieur Madeleine. Tout avait été minutieusement déshabillé, examiné, calculé, mesuré, étudié, analysé par un policier, impassible et redevenu garde-chiourme le temps d’une confrontation.

L’adjudant-garde Javert face au forçat Jean Valjean. 24601.

Et Javert, la voix dure, aboyait chaque question de l’interrogatoire avec une joie malsaine, tout en remplissant un rapport.

_« Alors où as-tu caché le magot de M. Madeleine ?_

_\- Qu’as-tu espéré en te cachant sous les habits d’un maire ?_

_\- Tu as du bien rire en me pardonnant, hein Madeleine ? Lorsque je t’ai demandé de me destituer... »_

Valjean n’avait rien répondu. Espérant juste que Javert n’allait pas le frapper de sa matraque… Ce qu’il ne fit pas d’ailleurs…

Tandis que Jean Valjean contemplait, sombre, son dossier…les trois hommes poursuivaient leur conversation dans le bureau du chef de la police de Montreuil.

Le juge, l’inspecteur et le divisionnaire.

« Ainsi M. Valjean est invité ce soir chez le comte de Moussit, » fit le juge, surpris.

Lui-même était invité ce soir-là. Tous les notables de la ville avaient reçu leur invitation. Ce serait une belle soirée. La présence de M. Madeleine promettait un peu d’action d’ailleurs.

« Et vous-même ?, s’enquit le juge, poliment.

\- Je ne vais pas faire de patrouille, ce soir. Je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme. Je ne troublerais plus l’ordre public. Ne vous inquiétez pas !

\- Mais vous êtes invité aussi ? Non ?

\- Je suis fatigué, monsieur le juge. Je ne suis pas sûr d’être présent ce soir.

\- Mais... »

Le divisionnaire se leva et la discussion fut close. Javert en avait assez. Il voulait rentrer, se reposer, manger.

Javert remercia, salua brièvement et quitta définitivement son ancien poste de police. Du moins c’était ce qu’il voulait.

Mais à la porte, Javert fut surpris de revoir tous ses anciens officiers l’attendre, pour lui serrer la main, le saluer. Magnier le premier, il l’avait suivi puis contourné pour se retrouver face à lui.

C’était un fait que l’inspecteur Javert n’avait jamais été apprécié, mais c’était aussi un fait que cet homme avait été leur supérieur pendant cinq ans. Et un sacré bon chef de police. Même si c’était un sacré fils de pute !

Les adieux furent un peu plus longs et solennels que la veille. Mais Javert comprit fort bien pourquoi.

Magnier et ses hommes savaient très bien que leur ancien supérieur leur cachait la vérité. Et qu’ils allaient se revoir. Forcément !

Ils n’étaient pas des idiots et Javert les avait bien formés, Magnier prenant sa succession avec brio.

Le divisionnaire eut honte de son comportement, il aurait du faire davantage confiance à ses hommes. Il serra fermement la main de chaque officier, les yeux fixant chacun d’entre eux, les appelant tous par leur nom, leur prénom. Ce qu’il aurait du faire dés le départ et ne pas se braquer sur leur accueil glacial. Inquiet de le voir. Mais Javert était ainsi. Froid et distant. Méfiant.

Ses hommes furent agréablement surpris, et contents, de voir que leur ancien chef se souvenait aussi bien d’eux. Javert demanda des nouvelles de certains officiers absents, consterné d’apprendre leur décès...ou leur départ définitif. Il félicita plusieurs officiers pour leur avancement.

Enfin, lorsqu’il n’y eut plus de mains à serrer, Javert croisa les siennes dans le dos et les décontenança, encore.

« Messieurs, je vous remercie de votre aide et de votre travail. Sérieux, efficace. Je suis fier de vous. Et de votre chef de police. »

Une prise de souffle et Javert ajouta, une certaine amertume perceptible dans la voix.

« Pensez donc, réussir à me filer durant toutes ces heures sans que je vous repère ! De la belle ouvrage ! »

On sourit, amusé et moqueur. Oui, Javert les avait bien formés, et si ce n’était pas lui, l’inspecteur Magnier se révélait un excellent meneur d’hommes.

« J’envisage sérieusement de demander des mutations à Paris pour vous. Pour retravailler avec vous. Si cela vous intéresse, demain sera ma dernière journée à Montreuil. Ma dernière patrouille dans ses rues. Messieurs ! »

Ce fut tout et ce fut assez. Les hommes étaient heureux, fiers. Javert félicitait rarement, mais lorsqu’il le faisait, c’était toujours sincère et mérité.

Enfin, Javert salua le juge Moreau. Ils avaient souvent travaillé ensemble par le passé, sans jamais vraiment s’apprécier. D’ailleurs, leur dernière réunion se fit en compagnie d’un prévenu de qualité : M. Madeleine, les menottes au poignet et les yeux baissés sur le sol.

Le juge Moreau était un grand ami de M. Madeleine, le voir dans ses conditions fut une terrible épreuve.

A de nombreuses reprises, le juge avait demandé au maire de Montreuil s’il avait bien toute sa tête, s’il persistait dans ses aveux, si Javert n’avait pas fait pression sur lui…et Valjean répétait sans cesse qu’il s’appelait Jean Valjean, qu’il était bien un forçat venu du bagne de Toulon, que l’inspecteur avait juste fait son devoir…

Une terrible épreuve.

Javert laissa le juge s’empêtrer dans ses tentatives désespérées de sauver son ami et claqua juste du poing sur le bureau lorsque son intégrité fut mentionnée.

Ce fut tout.

L’inspecteur Javert, l’ancien chef de la police de Montreuil-sur-Mer salua définitivement ses hommes et disparut.

Valjean avait tout vu, il avait remarqué l’éclat brillant, inhabituel, dans les yeux de Javert, la rougeur sur ses pommettes, le sourire affecté qu’il affichait. Il était ému, le vieux Javert, et luttait pour rester impassible.

Devant la porte du poste de police, cette fois Javert accepta le bras de Valjean. Il se sentait vieux et amoindri. Oui, il était fragilisé, l’inflexible Javert.

« Tu devrais rencontrer des gens, François, leur parler ! Ils ne sont pas tous mauvais, tu sais. »

Un brin d’ironie mais exprimée sous la forme d’une douce moquerie.

« Jean, sourit tristement Javert.

\- Ce devait être ainsi la dernière fois, non ? Tes hommes te saluant et ton départ officialisé ?

\- Non ! Mon départ a été aussi soudain que précipité. Je devais partir à ta poursuite pour procéder à ton arrestation. Ta fuite a été suivie de la mienne. J’ai juste eu le temps de faire mes malles, déposer mon bail et confier les clés du poste à Magnier. Mon principal inspecteur. M. Chabouillet m’avait réclamé à Paris, je n’avais pas le choix. Je devais partir le plus vite possible. »

Ce n’était pas tout.

Valjean le sentait dans la soudaine contraction des muscles du bras de Javert entourant le sien.

« Et puis j’étais tellement en colère contre mes hommes d’avoir permis ton évasion que je les ai agonisés d’injures, de critiques. Ensuite, je n’ai pas desserré mes lèvres de plusieurs heures. J’étais hors de moi !

\- Ils n’ont pas _« permis »_ mon évasion François.

\- Lorsque je suis arrivé dans ce poste, j’étais tellement fier de cette promotion. Je voulais tellement bien faire. Et voilà comment cela a fini.

\- Et puis tu es tombé sur un forçat.

\- Et je suis tombé sur une ville corrompue par le trafic et la contrebande et ensuite dirigée par un homme aux idées suspectes qui m’a rappelé un ancien forçat.

\- Je me souviens de mon entrée à la mairie. Tu avais eu une dure journée et tu étais épuisé. Et cependant, tu as tenu à me saluer d’abord. C’était tard, le soir.

\- Mon supérieur hiérarchique. C’était normal.

\- Tu ne m’as jamais quitté du regard. Tu m’avais déjà reconnu ?

\- Oui et non, admit Javert. Je voulais exprimer tout mon respect envers le maire de la ville. Même si je me posais des questions sur M. Madeleine… Ta force, ta jambe… L’affaire de la charrette renversée ne jouait pas en ta faveur. »

Un sourire contrit de la part de Valjean.

_L’affaire de la charrette renversée !_ Javert ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de parler comme ses rapports.

« Ce soir-là, j’ai convoqué tous mes hommes et j’ai vérifié leurs dossiers. Toute la nuit. »

Valjean ne put s’empêcher de rire.

Ses hommes ont du le haïr la nuit de la nomination de M. Madeleine au poste de maire.

Javert était agacé par le ricanement.

« J’admets que ce n’était pas très judicieux de ma part mais je voulais que tout soit parfait.

\- Et cela l’a été ! Il ne vous a fallu que quelques mois pour éradiquer la contrebande, pour lutter contre les agressions.

\- Faire diminuer la prostitution, ajouta amèrement l’inspecteur de police.

\- Nous avons fait du bon travail. Malgré tout.

\- Malgré tout. Mes respects monsieur le maire.

\- Monsieur l’inspecteur. »

Javert serra le bras de Valjean contre lui, un geste discret mais qui rendit l’ancien maire de Montreuil tout chose. Il se pencha vers l’oreille de l’ancien chef de la police et murmura :

« Que diriez-vous de visiter à nouveau ma vieille maison, inspecteur ?

\- Avec plaisir, monsieur le maire. »

Comme les deux hommes repassaient devant la boulangerie de tantôt, Javert se décida. Après tout, ce serait la dernière fois de toute sa vie.

Valjean fut surpris de sentir Javert s’arrêter puis lâcher son bras.

Le policier lui désigna la petite boulangerie, à la devanture modeste.

« Connaissez-vous cette échoppe, monsieur le maire ?

\- Non, c’est trop loin de mon quartier.

\- Vous allez goûter un excellent pain. Le meilleur !

\- Je vous suis, monsieur l’inspecteur. »

Ce fut avec un sentiment étrange, une sensation de déjà-vu, que Javert poussa la porte du magasin. Cela n’avait pas vraiment changé. En quinze ans !

Sauf la vendeuse au comptoir. Une jeune femme de trente ans à peine qui le regarda entrer avec stupeur. Puis joie. Elle se précipita sur lui et lui fit un magnifique sourire. Javert fut on ne peut plus surpris. Il se laissa saisir les mains sans réagir.

« Maman ! Maman !, criait la jeune vendeuse. Regarde, c’est monsieur Javert ! L’inspecteur ! »

Une vieille femme, assez ronde, apparut, s’essuyant les mains sur son tablier, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour, monsieur l’inspecteur. Monsieur le maire. Nous espérions votre visite, inspecteur. Lisa était certaine que vous ne nous aviez pas oublié. »

Javert sourit, ce n’était que le hasard qui avait mené ses pas. La jeune femme, Lisa, lâcha enfin les mains de l’inspecteur et repassa derrière le comptoir, rougissante.

« Où est votre père ?, demanda Javert, les yeux fixés sur la vendeuse.

\- Il est mort, monsieur Javert, répondit Lisa.

\- Vous avez repris la boulangerie toutes seules ? »

Javert avait posé la question avec une pointe d’admiration dans la voix. La jeune femme leva le menton, pas peu fière.

« Notre Lisa est une bonne travailleuse, inspecteur, expliqua la vieille femme, un peu orgueilleuse. Elle a repris la boutique dés la mort du père et a engagé un apprenti pour l’aider.

\- Je vous adresse toutes mes félicitations. C’est courageux.

\- Merci, monsieur Javert, » répondit Lisa.

La jeune femme et l’inspecteur ne se quittaient pas du regard. Les yeux de Lisa brillaient de joie et ceux de Javert reflétaient la surprise. L’admiration.

Il se souvenait de cette jeune fille qui le servait, il y a des années, et lui souriait toujours. Un petit rayon de soleil dans des journées harassantes. Elle était devenue une femme, ravissante, blonde et ronde. Adorable.

Il en était estomaqué.

La mère s’approcha du policier et le questionna gentiment sur sa vie.

Ce qui impressionna Valjean, ce fut surtout que Javert répondit, sans se braquer. Honnêtement et avec le sourire. Il semblait se détendre, tout à coup, laissant ses mains caresser le bois du comptoir.

« Vous êtes toujours à Paris ?, s’enquit la mère. 

\- Oui, madame. J’ai eu de l’avancement. 

\- Nous ne sommes pas surprises, inspecteur. Vous le méritez bien ! »

Ce fut au tour de Javert de paraître fier de sa réussite.

« Merci madame, fit ce dernier, humblement.

\- Vous êtes marié, monsieur Javert ? »


	7. SCÈNE VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M. Madeleine et son chef de la police... Ce qui aurait pu être...

_"Vous êtes marié, monsieur Javert ?"_

C'était Lisa qui parlait, une petite voix timide. Follement curieuse.

«Non, répond simplement Javert. Je suis toujours célibataire. Qui aurait voulu d'un policier aussi impressionnant que moi? »

Javert souriait, amusé par ses propos, mais le sourire de la jeune femme était plus incertain.

Valjean assistait à cette scène irréelle et posait des questions tout à coup… Sur ce qui était, sur ce qui était été, sur ce qui aurait pu être…

Puis Valjean prit la parole pour la première fois, brisant quelque chose d'imperceptible qui se produisait dans la boulangerie, faisant sursauter les deux personnes discutant les yeux dans les yeux. Le policier et la boulangère.

«Et vous mademoiselle?

\- Je suis mariée, monsieur Madeleine, avoua la jeune Lisa.

\- Valjean, rectifia-t-il gentiment.

\- Monsieur Valjean.

\- Ma petite Lisa à l'épousé un de vos officiers, monsieur Javert, ajouta la mère. L'inspecteur Magnier. Ils ont deux enfants.

\- Je vous renouvelle toutes mes félicitations, madame. »

Cette fois, Javert eut son sourire éblouissant, celui qui exprimait réellement sa joie et adoucissait ses traits.

«Vous souhaitez la même chose que celle d'habitude, inspecteur?, Demanda la vieille femme.

\- Je vous en prie, madame. »

La boulangère disparut dans l'arrière-boutique, a été sa fille et les deux hommes. Comme le silence s'éternisait, lourd et rempli de non-dits, Valjean reprit ses questions:

«Donc, notre inspecteur était un client régulier?

\- Tous les jours, monsieur le maire. Pendentif cinq ans.

\- Comment avez-vous réussi à l'apprivoiser? »

La question était osée. La jeune femme se mit à rire, rougissante, tandis que Javert levait les yeux au ciel, agacé.

« Peut-être avec le pain, monsieur Madeleine, tenta maladroitement Lisa.

\- Et votre gentillesse, certainement, ajouta Valjean, en souriant aimablement.

\- Valjean !, coupa sèchement Javert. Madame Magnier était une jeune fille de seize ans à l’époque.

\- Dix-huit, monsieur Javert. Je me suis mariée quelques années après votre départ.

\- Je suis heureux de savoir que l’inspecteur Magnier n’est pas seul dans la vie, rétorqua Javert, indéchiffrable. C’est un homme bien et un excellent policier. »

La jeune femme allait répondre mais elle fut coupée par le retour de sa mère, un sac en papier bien rempli dans les bras. Elle tendit le tout à l’inspecteur Javert qui l’attrapa avec empressement. Puis il transmit le sac à Valjean et chercha son argent pour payer.

Mais la boulangère l’arrêta d’un geste, tout sourire.

« Laissez, inspecteur. Cela nous fait plaisir.

\- Je vous remercie, mesdames.

\- Reviendrez-vous nous voir, monsieur Javert ?, demanda Lisa.

\- Je ne pense pas. Demain, je rentre à Paris. Je vous souhaite une excellente journée et une bonne continuation. Mesdames ! »

Javert salua, remercia. Valjean l’imita et les deux hommes quittèrent la boulangerie.

Dans la rue, la neige s’était mise à tomber. Le froid était vif. Javert, d’un geste galant, sans s’en rendre compte, reprit le sac des bras de Valjean. Ce dernier s’amusait d’être l’objet de tant d’attentions de la part d’un homme si froid en apparence.

Les pas de l’inspecteur et du maire se dirigeaient vers la maison de M. Madeleine. En silence.

Valjean songeait toujours au passé. A ce qui était, à ce qui aurait pu. Il regardait Javert, l’inspecteur, qui marchait à ses côtés, toujours aussi droit et fier, seuls les cheveux et les favoris avaient grisonné, des rides étaient apparues et donnaient un air farouche au policier. Valjean sourit, attristé.

« François. Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

\- Vue notre relation actuelle, je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais encore ignorer de moi ?

\- Pourquoi ne t’es-tu jamais marié ?

\- Je n’en ai jamais eu le goût ou l’envie. Ou le temps, répondit honnêtement Javert. Et puis qui aurait voulu d’un policier ? D’un garde-chiourme ? Un gitan de surcroît ! »

Valjean saisit à nouveau le bras de Javert et le serra contre lui.

« Vous manquez terriblement de confiance en vous, mon pauvre Javert.

\- Plaît-il ? C’est tout le contraire ! »

Valjean rit doucement. Javert n’avait jamais rien vu, rien compris, cependant cinq ans à rencontrer tous les jours cette jeune fille, il aurait du quand même voir et comprendre. Aveugle !

« Tu avais quarante ans lorsque tu es arrivé à Montreuil ?

\- Pas encore. J’étais assez jeune pour un chef de police.

\- Votre carrière est tout à votre honneur, inspecteur, mais vous n’auriez peut-être pas du tout sacrifier pour elle.

\- Je n’ai rien sacrifié, fit Javert, sèchement.

\- Si vous le dites…

\- Je n’ai rien sacrifié puisqu’il n’y avait rien à sacrifier. »

La maison de M. Madeleine apparut et les deux hommes soupirèrent de soulagement.

En fait, le maire n’habitait pas si loin de la boulangerie. Les deux hommes auraient pu se croiser dans ce quartier également.

Ce fut une bonne chose que jamais cette éventualité ne se soit présentée. Ils se voyaient bien assez pour se sentir surveillé et attentif.

Valjean lâcha le bras de l’inspecteur et ouvrit la porte de sa vieille demeure. Le froid y était aussi vif qu’à l’extérieur, mais au moins ils étaient seuls, libres, cachés.

Javert attendit patiemment que Valjean ait vérifié toute la maison. Aucun témoin en vue. Le forçat revint vers l’inspecteur et lui prit le paquet des bras. Le déposant sur le sol puis il embrassa son compagnon. Doucement. Tendrement.

C’était quelque chose qui surprenait toujours Javert. La douceur de Valjean. Il se souvenait d’Antoine et de sa fougue. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de la douceur, de la tendresse et il se sentait fondre sous l’emprise de Valjean. Sous ses caresses, ses baisers. Il fermait les yeux et se laissait embrasser.

Valjean le prit par la main et l’entraîna jusque dans le bureau de M. Madeleine. Et là Javert fut impressionné. Valjean sourit, content de lui. L’ancien maire avait espéré trouver un peu de temps pour revenir dans sa maison et aimer Javert sans contrainte. Il avait donc ramené des couvertures, un matelas propre, aménageant un coin tranquille dans la pièce dépouillée. Il avait fait fermer les fenêtres brisées par des volets de bois, le plus hermétiquement possible. Le froid ne pénétrait plus dans le bureau. Du bois était posé près de la cheminée. Attendant le feu crépitant.

« Mais quand as-tu fait cela ?, demanda Javert, estomaqué.

\- Hier matin. Je me suis levé tôt et j’ai préparé cela. Pour toi, tu as si froid.

\- Et tout cela vient de… ?

\- L’auberge. J’ai soudoyé une domestique. »

Javert leva les yeux sur Valjean, un instant effrayé.

« Je lui ai dit que je risquais de rester dans ma maison pour faire des plans et prévoir des aménagements, mais qu’il n’y avait rien pour s’asseoir. Ou s’étendre. Je suis un vieil homme fatigué. C’est la servante qui l’a proposé elle-même. Je ramène tout demain avant le départ de la diligence.

\- Qui irait soupçonner le gentil et délicat M. Madeleine ? »

Valjean sourit. Il allait se charger de la cheminée mais Javert se précipita et lui proposa son aide.

Bientôt un feu brûlait, correctement nourri, éclairant joyeusement le bureau et réchauffant l’air. Javert se releva et contemplait les flammes.

L’inspecteur ne dit rien lorsque Valjean retira son lourd manteau, froid et humide. Il gémit lorsque la bouche de l’ancien forçat se posa dans son cou pour embrasser la gorge. Il murmura le prénom de son amant lorsque Jean Valjean défit le ruban qui retenait ses longs cheveux.

Valjean enleva son propre manteau pour se serrer contre son compagnon.

Et Javert repoussa Valjean, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur relation.

« Le pain est chaud. Il faut le manger chaud.

\- Au diable le pain, murmura Valjean avant de capturer encore la bouche de l’ancien inspecteur.

\- Jean, » supplia Javert.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Valjean pour se stabiliser, tandis que Valjean se faisait plus pressant. Mais Valjean perçut le malaise dans la retenue de l’inspecteur et se recula.

« Très bien. Fais-moi goûter ton repas de policier. »

Javert fut soulagé de pouvoir se reprendre. Valjean était décontenancé et de plus en plus inquiet. Les deux hommes s’assirent sur le matelas et entamèrent leur repas. Ils avaient le sentiment d’être totalement seuls. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette étrange relation.

Valjean dut avouer que le pain croustillant de cette boulangerie était en effet excellent. Mais le maire fut surpris de trouver du fromage emballé dans du papier. Et du vin. Et deux tranches de gâteau. Il fut étonné de voir toutes ces victuailles et regarda Javert.

L’inspecteur était aussi abasourdi que lui.

« Je n’avais pas autant à l’époque. Seulement du pain et un peu de fromage ou de jambon. Et c’était compris dans le prix.

\- La petite Lisa ne t’offrait jamais une part de tarte ? »

Cette fois, Javert se troubla, les joues rougissantes. Ce qui était une vue assez rare pour impressionner Jean Valjean. Javert n’avait peut-être pas été si aveugle tout compte fait. Juste été terriblement peu sûr de lui.

« Cela arrivait quelque fois, admit-il, lorsque son père ne la surveillait pas.

\- C’était une gentille fille. Elle t’aimait bien.

\- J’ai vraiment apprécié la boulangerie. C’était l’un des rares endroits où je pouvais avoir une conversation normale, sans devoir me surveiller ou jouer les espions. Tu n’imagines pas ce que c’est que de se contraindre sans cesse, de jouer un rôle...dans une ville corrompue. Un seul faux pas et on m’aurait dénoncé à vous, M. Madeleine, et vous auriez été trop content de me renvoyer.

\- J’admets que l’éventualité de me débarrasser de vous m’a souvent effleuré l’esprit, Javert, mais j’étais quelqu’un d’honnête et je ne me serais jamais privé des services d’un policier aussi intègre et efficace que vous. »

Javert eut un sourire un peu ironique, un peu méprisant.

« Quant à ne pas imaginer ce que cela fait de devoir se surveiller sans cesse, n’oublie pas François que j’ai passé ma vie à me contraindre et à jouer un rôle.

\- C’est vrai, admit Javert, choqué d’avoir osé dire cela à son compagnon. Pardon Jean. »

Javert baissa la tête, honteux, et le silence revint.

« Le pain est délicieux, » reconnut Valjean, voulant apaiser le policier.

Le passé était le passé, fait de malheurs, de drames et de haine. Il ne fallait pas s’y arrêter trop longtemps. Ce qu’ils avaient maintenant était si fragile.

« N’est-ce-pas ?, » souffla Javert, souriant d’une façon si incertaine que cela fit mal à Valjean.

Javert était soulagé, comme si l’avis de Valjean pouvait lui importer. Lentement, le policier posa sa tête contre l’épaule de Valjean.

« Suis-je obligé de venir ce soir ?, demanda doucement Javert. Je n’ai aucune envie de les revoir. Tous.

\- J’aimerai rouvrir l’usine, mais je n’ai presque plus d’argent. J’ai tout donné en dot à Cosette. J’ai besoin de soutien et le comte peut effectivement m’en fournir. Son soutien financier peut pousser d’autres personnes à apporter de l’argent dans cette affaire. »

Valjean posa sa main dans les cheveux, soyeux, de l’ancien inspecteur, fasciné par les reflets de mercure profond de la chevelure brillant à la lumière des flammes.

« Je comprends, admit Javert. Mais je ne suis d’aucune utilité pour toi dans cette affaire.

\- J’ai toujours besoin de toi et tu m’es indispensable, François. »

Javert ne sut pas quoi dire face à cet aveu...avant de murmurer :

« Très bien, je viendrais avec toi Jean. Je serais ton garde du corps. »

Un doux baiser posé sur le sommet de son crâne fut la seule réponse que donna l’ancien maire de Montreuil.

Les deux hommes finirent leur repas en silence, les yeux fixés sur le feu. Enfin, ils furent rassasiés et Javert se laissa aller en arrière, sur le matelas, glissant ses mains sous sa tête. Il contemplait le plafond, recouvert de tâches d’humidité.

« J’ai toujours été sur la défensive, admit-il d’une voix lointaine. Peut-être manquai-je de confiance en moi, en effet. »

Valjean se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec toute la gentillesse dont il était capable.

«L'inspecteur Javert, marié à son travail. Qui sait ce qui se serait passé si tu avais regardé plus loin que la Loi?

\- Et toi Jean? »


	8. SCÈNE VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faire l'amour... aimer... être aimé...  
> Une histoire éternelle...

_« Et toi Jean ? »_

La question de Javert avait stoppé Valjean dans son élan. Il se rapprochait doucement de son compagnon, dans le but de l’embrasser. De l’aimer. Il n’avait aucune envie de parler de Julie, il avait envie de cet homme qui lui semblait inaccessible tout à coup. Infiniment désirable. Infiniment fragile.

« Plus tard François, murmura Valjean. J’ai envie de toi.

\- Jean, » souffla Javert, les lèvres retroussées dans un petit sourire triste.

Valjean se pencha à nouveau puis embrassa l’inspecteur, avec une douceur presque féminine. Javert glissa ses mains sur la nuque de l’ancien forçat, l’attirant plus près.

« Ce ne fut pas une bonne idée ce voyage à Montreuil, n’est-ce-pas ?, demanda l’ancien maire.

\- Il m’a permis de t’approcher, Jean, mais c’est un peu éprouvant, en effet. J’ai perdu l’habitude de la haine.

\- C’est pour cela que tu es si fragile aujourd’hui François ? On dirait que tu es plus sensible à ce qui t’entoure. Aux autres. »

Ce fut au tour de Javert de se dérober à la question, il usa de sa force pour amener la bouche de Jean Valjean jusqu’à la sienne. Pour l’embrasser. Et le faire taire. Et l’aimer. Enfin. Pouvoir oublier la jeune fille de la boulangerie, les officiers du poste de police, oublier les regrets et les souvenirs. Devenir un amant quelques instants. Juste François.

Et Valjean s’exécuta, il pressa ses lèvres contre celles du policier, forçant Javert à approfondir le baiser et à l’accueillir davantage. Il faisait chaud dans la pièce, ils étaient proches du foyer de la cheminée et des gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de leur front. De leur corps.

Valjean retira la veste puis la chemise de son compagnon, avant de déposer des baisers attentionnés le long de sa gorge. Javert restait soumis, il se laissait déshabiller, embrasser, caresser. Ses mains quittèrent la nuque de Valjean pour se placer sur la veste, la chemise du forçat et les ouvrir, retirer les vêtements, dévoilant la peau nue, marquée, abîmée. Cela choquait toujours l’ancien garde-chiourme.

Javert était choqué de voir et de toucher les cicatrices. Non pas qu’il les trouvait immondes mais il savait ce qu’elles représentaient. Et la part qu’il avait prise dans leur création.

Choqué, horrifié, terrifié, scandalisé, atterré…

Une raison de plus pour se haïr.

Mais le mouchard ne montrait rien, ne dévoilant aucune de ses plus sombres pensées. Javert avait de longues mains, restées douces et délicates, tandis que les mains de Jean Valjean étaient rêches et dures, des mains de travailleur manuel. Les quatre mains caressaient, se croisaient, se frôlaient dans leur danse.

Le désir se réveillait, chassant l’angoisse et l’inquiétude. Les doigts de l’inspecteur se glissèrent sur la ceinture du forçat, ouvrant, repoussant et bientôt Valjean se retrouva complètement nu.

Les chaussures avaient été retirées depuis longtemps…

En un instant, l’ancien maire de la ville déshabilla totalement son ancien chef de police. Javert soupira lorsque son érection rencontra celle de Valjean. Et les caresses continuèrent de plus belle, plus précises, plus profondes.

« J’ai envie de plus, souffla Valjean dans le cou de Javert.

\- Que veux-tu de moi ?, » répondit l’inspecteur dans un murmure.

Il se mordit les lèvres tandis que Valjean saisissait son sexe, dur, tendu. Javert ferma ses yeux, brillants, perdu dans le plaisir.

« Je veux t’avoir complètement. »

Et Javert rouvrit les yeux, dévoilant un reste de peur. Toulon ? Antoine ? Le péché de sodomie ? Valjean accentua la caresse, faisant gémir Javert, brouillant son esprit.

« Me permets-tu ? François, j’ai envie de toi. De te prendre.

\- Jean... »

Chaque mot était ponctué de baisers profonds, enivrants. Valjean se redressa et demanda gentiment :

« Tu n’as jamais…? Avec Antoine...?

\- Une fois, avoua Javert. Quelques temps avant...avant sa... »

Javert n’arrivait pas à prononcer le dernier mot, c’était toujours une douleur sourde de se souvenir d’Antoine, surtout dans les gestes de l’amour. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux et il se rappelait de sa voix murmurant qu’il l’aimait, ses caresses passionnées, sa force juvénile… Valjean comprit à quel point il avait agi stupidement en sentant tout à coup l’inspecteur Javert reconstruire son armure mentale. Le désir s’éloignait. Le forçat se fit plus pressant, voulant faire replonger Javert, le noyer pour mieux le rattraper.

« François, regarde-moi ! Je t’aime ! »

Javert ouvrit ses yeux, étincelants, mais devenus plus froids. Ce contact permit à Valjean de recentrer l’attention de son amant sur lui. Il reprit ses caresses, ses baisers.

Profond, tendre, sensuel, passionné, affectueux, ardent…

« Pardonne-moi François. C’est moi qui te prie d’être doux et je me permets de te forcer. »

Valjean montra toute la délicatesse et la douceur qu’il pouvait offrir. Il plaça une de ses jambes entre celles de son amant, caressant et appuyant. Il continuait à dévorer la gorge de Javert, soulagé et ravi de le sentir à nouveau réagir à ses attentions. Dériver. Basculer.

Puis, Valjean se glissa jusqu’au sexe de l’inspecteur et le prit en bouche.

Ce n’était pas un geste habituel pour l’ancien forçat mais Valjean voulait donner du contentement à son compagnon.

Deux mains saisirent sauvagement les cheveux de Valjean et Javert, enfin, gémit de plaisir. Puis, Valjean s’arrêta, frustrant Javert. Et le manipulant à merveille.

_Personne n’avait jamais osé jouer ainsi avec l’inspecteur Javert, hormis Antoine Lefebvre et Jean Valjean._

« François, embrasse-moi ! »

Valjean revint entre les bras de Javert et l’embrassa. Profondément. Javert était toujours surpris, et légèrement dégoûté, de sentir son propre goût dans la bouche de son amant. Jean Valjean se faisait à nouveau pressant contre l’inspecteur.

Manipulateur. Amoureux.

Mais manipulateur surtout !

Javert céda, comme il avait cédé à Antoine.

« Très bien Jean. Je te permets.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Je t’aime. Je te fais confiance, souffla Javert, essayant de ne pas penser à Antoine, ce furent quasiment les mêmes mots qui furent employés dans cette même situation.

\- Mon François. Je t’aime…

\- Sois doux, plaida Javert. Je t’en prie.

\- Je te veux si fort. Je te le promets. »

Valjean murmura plusieurs fois _« François »_ avant de saisir les hanches de Javert afin de le retourner sur le ventre. C’était une position moins douloureuse, plus sûre. Mais Javert se rebella.

« Non, je veux te voir, articula Javert, inquiet. Je veux pouvoir te saisir.

\- Très bien, » sourit Valjean, se voulant rassurant.

Un baiser et Valjean attrapa une des jambes de Javert et la plaça sur son épaule. Javert fut surpris par ce geste mais Valjean se garda bien d’évoquer Antoine. Pas maintenant ! Pas maintenant alors que Javert avait rendu les armes et s’abandonnait. Soumis Javert ! Humble et obéissant Javert !

Valjean n’aurait jamais cru cela possible. Il caressa l’intérieur de la jambe, déposant un baiser sur la cheville, laissant une de ses mains descendre jusqu’à l’entrejambe de son amant, toujours raide et gonflée. Frustrée de son plaisir. Et Valjean caressa doucement. Javert referma ses yeux étincelants et mordit sa lèvre fort. Il ne connaissait pas cette position, ces sensations. Valjean profita de son inattention pour saisir un petit pot d’huile qu’il avait caché près du matelas. Un achat à l’épicerie fait en luttant pour rester impassible. Et bientôt les doigts furent recouverts généreusement d’huile et cherchèrent le sexe de Javert.

Le policier ne put taire ses gémissements, ils devenaient plus forts et plus aigus. Le baryton devenait un ténor.

Ensuite les doigts se perdirent sur les fesses de Javert, massant leur forme musclée, dure. Puis entre elles. Puis à l’entrée de l’anus.

Valjean retrouvait les gestes de l’amour du bagne. Sauf que là-bas, il n’y avait que la salive pour remplacer l’huile. L’ancien forçat était surpris d’être aussi excité par la vision de Javert, perdu dans les sensations de plaisir.

Au bagne, ce ne fut pas sans honte que Valjean avait joué la comédie de l’amour avec un homme. Juste une question de besoin physique, relâcher une tension et éprouver autre chose que la douleur durant quelques minutes.

Ici, Valjean aimait ce qu’il voyait, il appréciait de défaire Javert et avait hâte de le prendre complètement.

Il tressaillit à la vue des yeux magnifiques de son amant, tout à coup très conscient, lorsqu’un doigt pénétra son intimité, commençant tout doucement à l’ouvrir.

Javert n’avait pas vraiment apprécié la sodomie. Il avait ressenti du plaisir mais aussi de la douleur. Il attendait avec appréhension, dardant ses yeux scintillants sur Valjean.

Mais Valjean comprenait. Il était plus âgé et le bagne était passé par là. De gré ou de force. La prison lui avait donné une expérience dont il se serait bien passé.

La bastringue que les forçats devaient s’enfoncer dans le rectum pour dissimuler leurs maigres possessions, les fouilles au corps faites avec plus ou moins de douceur, les doigts violant son intimité, encore et encore, presque chaque jour, provoquant honte et souffrance.

Valjean ne dit rien, il poursuivit ses caresses avec son doigt, le faisant doucement bouger mais il se pencha sur Javert pour l’embrasser. Profondément.

Prenant soin de la jambe de l’inspecteur, songeant au genou, l’étirant lentement. Ensuite, il mordilla le lobe de l’oreille du policier, se contorsionnant pour ne pas faire de mal à Javert. Il fut étonné d’entendre ce dernier gémir. Tiens ?! C’était un endroit qui pouvait faire basculer l’inspecteur Javert ?

Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier et Valjean les croisa et décroisa. Il commençait à véritablement ouvrir son compagnon. En même temps, il embrassait, mordait. Puis le laissait souffler. S’adapter. Gémir. Crier.

Car Javert s’était mis à crier tout à coup, et cela ravissait Valjean. L’ancien forçat avait trouvé cet endroit secret au plus profond de chaque homme et qui pouvait les faire hurler. Un sourire soulagé.

 _« Crie, mon beau Javert. Crie, »_ pensa Valjean. C’était à rendre fou l’ancien forçat.

L’amour était silencieux au bagne. Interdit, caché, toléré par certains gardiens, odieusement puni par d’autres. Le jeune gardien Javert avait été dévoué à la Loi, il l’appliquait sans faillir. Il ne faisait que son travail.

Valjean se souvenait de certains gardes qui faisaient mine de ne rien voir, de ne rien entendre. On pouvait même les payer pour le silence. En quoi cela les concernait ? Mais il y avait d’autres gardes, plus sadiques, plus mauvais.

Un forçat fut condamné à être bastonné pour avoir eu des relations sexuelles perverties dans l’enceinte du bagne. Il en mourut.

Un troisième doigt acheva de préparer Javert à la pénétration.

Valjean avait été doux, comme si c’était la première fois pour Javert. Il avait compris que le jeune Antoine, dans son impatience, sa fougue, avait du se montrer brutal...ou que l’inspecteur n’avait pas du être assez détendu.

Mais là, Valjean se révélait attentionné, parfait et lorsqu’il le jugea enfin prêt à l’accueillir, il retira lentement ses doigts. Essayant de dominer son ardeur.

« Tu me veux François ?, murmura Valjean, embrassant profondément son amant.

\- Dieu… Dieu oui Jean…, » articula Javert, luttant pour retrouver un semblant de cohérence.

Valjean guida son sexe à la place de ses doigts et pénétra le corps de Javert, guettant avec soin tout signe d’inconfort.

L’inspecteur gardait les yeux fermés avec force, il se mordait violemment la lèvre. Presque jusqu’au sang. Il ne criait plus et attendait la douleur.

Qui irrémédiablement venait et devenait de plus en plus forte.

Valjean se pencha sur son amant et susurra :

« Regarde-moi François. Calme-toi ! »

Le même commandement eut le même effet, Javert ouvrit ses yeux de glace pour regarder Valjean et l’ancien forçat lui sourit, tandis qu’il entamait de longs et lents va-et-vient…

Javert allait de nouveau se fermer pour gérer la douleur mais Valjean s’empara de son sexe et se mit à le caresser. Au même rythme que les poussées.

Ce faisant, Valjean se déplaça légèrement et la douleur disparut par enchantement.

Javert en haleta fort, avant de se mettre à crier et à gémir. Honteux de lui, surpris de s’entendre crier aussi fort, il se fustigeait, luttait pour se ressaisir. Mais la main, insistante, sur son sexe et les baisers de Valjean sur sa cuisse ne lui laissaient aucun répit. Et les poussées le faisaient dériver.

« Crie François ! Ne te retiens pas ! Je t’en prie. »


	9. SCÈNE IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entre plaisir et douleur... Deux amis, deux amants, deux ennemis...

C’était bon. Faire l’amour avec Jean Valjean. C’était si bon que l’inspecteur se perdait, perdait tout contrôle sur lui-même. Il ne lui restait rien. Il était totalement soumis à Jean Valjean, à sa volonté, à son désir, à sa bite.

Alors se laisser hurler de plaisir de cette façon était inconcevable pour Javert. Il refusait de laisser perdre ce dernier fragment de sa conscience de lui-même. Alors que Valjean l’encourageait à crier, Javert serrait les dents, déterminé à se contenir. Diable d’homme ! Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter de se sentir autant faible. Incapable de réagir.

Les mains de l’inspecteur se glissèrent sur le matelas et le saisirent si fort que les phalanges blanchissaient. Les poussées devenaient plus puissantes, plus rapides.

La force de Jean-le-Cric était impressionnante et la sentir l’enfoncer ainsi sur un matelas faisait basculer l’ancien garde-chiourme.

Valjean se sentait venir, cela faisait si longtemps qu’il n’avait pas connu ces sensations. Il se retenait pour songer à son compagnon mais bientôt il ne put faire face et cria à son tour, remplissant le corps de son amant de milliers d’étoiles.

Javert cria aussi lorsque ce fut le tour de sa propre délivrance.Valjean ne l’avait pas oublié et avait très vite repris ses caresses sur le sexe de l’inspecteur. Le forçant à crier, à se laisser aller, à se permettre de venir.

Valjean et Javert étaient en nage, la jambe de l’inspecteur quitta l’épaule du forçat et retomba sans force. Valjean se colla contre le corps de son amant. Heureux, vidé, amoureux.

Il embrassa le cou de Javert avec douceur, une main sur le torse de l’homme essoufflé. Javert se reprenait.

Il avait aimé Antoine. Par Dieu, il le jurait ! Mais ce que Valjean lui avait fait était bien meilleur que ce qu’Antoine lui avait fait. La faute lui en incombait. Trop stressé, trop effrayé, trop pris par le doute, il avait gâché son plaisir. Leur plaisir. Pardon Antoine ! Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle ce fut l’unique fois qu’ils avaient fait l’amour de cette manière ?

Mais là, Valjean avait été bon et fort, passionné et tendre. La douleur de la sodomie n’avait pas duré et Javert avait crié. Ce qui était embarrassant pour lui mais remplissait de fierté Valjean.

« Mon François, mon gardien, mon bel inspecteur, mon aimé. Merci.

\- Tu as été merveilleux, Jean, mon tendre. »

C’était la première fois que Javert se permettait un surnom affectueux. Valjean prit cela comme une victoire sur cet homme implacable. Et il sourit de joie en entendant l’éloge de son amant.

« C’était il y a si longtemps, avoua Valjean.

\- Cela ne s’est pas vu. »

Javert eut un petit rire amusé. Il était de retour, finis les doutes, le questionnement. Jean Valjean l’aimait et l’aimait bien. Malgré tout. Malgré lui.

« Je t’aime, » murmura encore Valjean.

Puis l’ancien maire saisit un chiffon posé sur le sol à côté d’une bassine de zinc remplie d’eau. Le forçat avait été un peu manipulateur, préparant tout à l’avance et espérant pousser son compagnon à franchir une étape dans leur relation.

Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que les deux hommes soient nettoyés. Puis Javert se laissa dériver vers le sommeil. L’ancien maire de Montreuil-sur-Mer s’empara d’une des nombreuses couvertures qu’il avait apportées pour les recouvrir tous les deux. Le feu couvait et n’allait pas tarder à s’éteindre durant la nuit. Ils pouvaient dormir quelques heures, le dîner chez le comte de Moussit était prévu tard le soir.

Ils se laissèrent reposer, heureux, comblés, fatigués…

Deux hommes âgés, vaincus par l’amour…

Valjean se réveilla le premier et sentit contre lui le corps nu et chaud de son amant. Doucement, il se redressa et observa le visage endormi de l’ex-inspecteur Javert. Serein, calme, il ronflait un peu. Valjean sourit, attendri, en s’apercevant que l’homme le tenait fort dans ses bras.

Le policier arrêtant le voleur, le garde serrant le forçat, l’amant embrassant l’aimé. Quel rôle jouait-il dans son sommeil ?

Valjean se sentait trop fatigué pour relancer une scène d’amour, il n’était plus très jeune. Il reposa sa tête contre l’épaule de son inspecteur et écouta le silence. Lorsque les ombres de la fin du jour approchèrent, ce fut l’heure de se lever pour se préparer à partir.

Valjean saisit une des mains de Javert et doucement il l’embrassa puis la caressa. Ravi de la sentir bien chaude entre ses doigts.

Malgré tout, Javert était plus jeune que lui, onze ans d’écart. Valjean sentit le corps de son amant se réveiller contre lui, devenir pressant, exalté. L’inspecteur se mit à caresser Valjean, ses mains sur ses hanches, ses cuisses, puis le policier le fit basculer sous sa haute stature.

Il allait mieux, il allait le prouver, il était fort aussi. Il allait le prouver. A l’instant.

Javert se pencha pour embrasser profondément Valjean, des baisers affamés dans le cou, la gorge, le torse avant de prendre encore la bouche du forçat, forçant les lèvres à s’ouvrir pour lui laisser le passage. Deux langues perdues dans une folle danse.

Valjean retrouvait l’homme de la première nuit. L’homme passionné qui le priait de lui permettre de le toucher, de l’aimer et qui contenait sa nature ardente.

Ses longues mains descendaient jusqu’au sexe, essayant de réveiller le désir de l’ancien forçat, mais cela restait tout de même illusoire.

Valjean était une personne déjà âgée, sa santé était encore bonne mais de là à pouvoir faire l’amour une deuxième fois en si peu de temps… Illusoire…

« François, opposa Valjean d’une voix incertaine.

\- Mon tendre, mon Jean, soufflait Javert dans le creux de l’oreille.

\- François, répéta l’ancien forçat en tentant de repousser les baisers fougueux de son compagnon.

\- Laisse-moi t’aimer, Jean, » murmura Javert, pressant.

Puis il bloqua les mains de Valjean.

« François, aie pitié de moi ! Je suis un vieil homme.

\- Foutaises, rétorqua Javert.

\- Ce soir, je te promets. Il faut y aller maintenant. Nous sommes attendus.

\- Rien à foutre. »

C’était rare d’entendre Javert jurer, il était si respectueux des règles, la politesse était une affaire de civisme. Là, il embrassait Valjean, le sentait se tendre contre lui. Il se recula, un sourire attristé sur les lèvres.

« Nous sommes en retard ?

\- Nous le serons si nous ne nous pressons pas.

\- Alors pressons-nous ! »

Javert embrassa une dernière fois Valjean avant de le libérer et de se redresser. Son désir était haut mais le policier l’ignora. Il tendit la main à son compagnon pour l’aider à se relever.

Les deux hommes s’habillèrent, s’entraidant, s’embrassant sans cesse, prenant bien soin de l’autre. Il fallait se presser mais ils venaient de partager une expérience qu’ils ne souhaitaient pas quitter si vite.

Javert prit un dernier morceau de pain, encore croustillant, et le mordit avec ardeur. Valjean refusa de manger du pain avec un sourire amusé. Le policier faisait tout pour oublier la douleur provoquée par son sexe encore en érection.

Cela aussi amusait l’ancien forçat.

Correctement vêtus, ils se regardaient, les yeux brillants de plaisir, les lèvres recourbées dans de tendres sourires. Lorsqu’ils furent prêts, ils partirent, laissant la maison en l’état. Ils viendraient nettoyer le lendemain.

Devant la porte, Javert plaqua Valjean contre le mur pour un dernier baiser, profond et sensuel. Lui faisant ressentir l’étendue de son désir, encore assez profond.

Enfin, ils se lâchèrent et quittèrent la demeure de monsieur Madeleine pour la demeure du comte de Moussit.

Marcher allait calmer les ardeurs du policier. Et à vrai dire, Javert était un peu curieux. Il n’avait jamais été autorisé à pénétrer dans le manoir véritablement luxueux du comte de Moussit.

Javert savait que c’était un homme vieux, riche et excentrique. Nul ne savait vraiment comment il avait réussi à échapper à la Révolution, à la Terreur, à Napoléon...mais il avait survécu à tout cela et était devenu un vieillard sage et un peu fou. Une famille ancienne et sur le déclin. Aucun descendant pour le vieux comte de Moussit.

Bien sûr, la richesse des Moussit avait diminué suite aux ravages de la Révolution et de la Terreur mais le comte restait un homme aisé, important et autoritaire. La population, aussi étrange que cela soit, protégeait les intérêts de sa noblesse locale et lui restait très attachée.

Décidément, les hommes n’avaient rien compris à la Révolution…

L’inspecteur Javert l’avait vu à quelques reprises, lors de grandes fêtes religieuses, souvent en compagnie de M. Madeleine et des membres du conseil municipal, suivant les processions partant de l’église abbatiale Saint-Saulve de Montreuil. Javert n’avait rien trouvé sur lui par rapport à la contrebande. Un des rares.

Ce qui avait immédiatement éveillé les soupçons du mouchard, comme de juste.

Il fallut marcher longtemps pour atteindre la demeure du comte mais ce fut un bonheur de se tenir par le bras, l’un contre l’autre, et de sentir le plaisir encore chaud dans ses tripes. Enfin, l’excitation était retombée.

« Je vais penser à vous durant le trajet de retour en diligence, Valjean. Rester assis pendant plusieurs heures va être un exploit. »

Ces paroles firent sourire l’ancien maire de Montreuil avec bonhommie. Il se pencha sur Javert, en vieil homme fatigué à la recherche d’un soutien.

« J’aimerais vous plaindre, inspecteur, mais je ne regrette pas ce que je vous ai fait. »

Valjean se pencha encore plus près contre l’épaule de Javert. Bon acteur, il mimait un accès de faiblesse, Javert le retint avec force.

« Et j’ai hâte de recommencer. Plus fort.

\- Jean, souffla l’inspecteur, se sentant rougir avec effroi.

\- Je n’en ai pas fini avec toi, François. »

Valjean se redressa enfin et reprit sa marche au bras de son ancien chef de police. Il était temps ! Son prétendu malaise avait attiré des passants inquiets.

Javert le serra davantage contre lui, posant sa main sur son bras et lui fournissant un solide soutien.

Le temps de se reprendre, de se calmer. Il aurait été inconcevable de se présenter dans la demeure d’un riche aristocrate avec une érection visible, tendant l’avant de son pantalon.

Leur arrivée au manoir du comte de Moussit fut assez remarquée comme cela. Nul n’ignorait l’ancien antagonisme qui opposait les deux hommes et peu comprenait leur soudaine alliance. On voyait cela comme un armistice.

Et le passé troublé de M. Madeleine laissait une odeur de souffre sur son chemin. On comprenait encore moins comment un policier aussi inflexible que l’était l’inspecteur Javert pouvait frayer avec ce rejet du bagne. On songeait à de la corruption, bien entendu.

Un domestique les fit entrer et ils furent accompagnés jusqu’au salon du comte.

Et Valjean redevint M. Madeleine en un instant. Ou plutôt Valjean montra cette facette de lui, si douce et bienveillante qu’était M. Madeleine. Car Javert commençait à comprendre que son compagnon était vraiment cet homme bon qu’était le maire de Montreuil. Ce n’était pas un jeu d’acteur, c’était lui. Seul le nom était faux.

Donc Valjean entra dans le salon du comte de Moussit, son sourire si gentil sur les lèvres...suivi de l’inspecteur Javert, raide et froid.

Les deux hommes virent plusieurs personnes rassemblées dans la pièce, illuminée et dorée. Très grand siècle. Les bourgeois, riches et suffisants, de Montreuil, les anciens conseillers municipaux de M. Madeleine, les suspects de contrebande de l’inspecteur Javert. Puis, assis sur un fauteuil à haut dossier, tel un roi posé sur son trône, se tenait le comte de Moussit, un vieillard, petit et malingre, la peau parcheminée et le visage jauni.

Il y eut un silence de quelques minutes. Javert croisa ses bras dans son dos, sur la défensive, et Valjean, même lui, hésita à avancer. Le comte eut un sourire attendri et il leva les mains en direction de Valjean. Une redite de la scène avec Sœur Simplice. Valjean s’approcha et saisit les mains du vieil homme avec effusion.

« M. Madeleine ! Cher ami !

\- Monsieur le comte ! Heureux de vous revoir en si bonne santé. »

Le comte eut un rire amusé, teinté d’ironie.

« Flatteur ! Je suis devenu immonde. Un vieillard souffreteux qu’on doit transporter d’une pièce à l’autre. Comme Louis le Quatorzième.

\- Cela doit vous plaire d’être traité comme un roi. »

Une plaisanterie qui gela l’assistance. M. Madeleine n’existait pas, c’était un forçat évadé du nom de Jean Valjean, comment pouvait-il se permettre de se moquer d’un riche et puissant ? On attendit la réaction du comte et chacun était prêt à calquer son attitude sur la sienne.

Le renvoi pur et simple. On crachait sur Jean Valjean et on le faisait jeter dehors sans ménagement, malgré la présence du policier venu de Paris.

L’acceptation sans condition. On discutait en souriant avec Jean Valjean et on essayait d’oublier son passé douteux pour se souvenir de l’ami.


	10. SCÈNE X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et Jean Valjean redevint M. Madeleine... L'usine passe du rêve au projet...

Tout le monde attendait la réponse du comte dans l’expectative. Javert serra les poings et Valjean avait un sourire un peu tendu.

Et le vieillard se mit à rire.

« Cher Madeleine !, » répondit le comte en souriant toujours, les yeux brillants de joie, avant de faire asseoir Valjean à ses côtés. Donc le forçat était accepté dans la haute société de Montreuil. On se détendit et on sourit également.

Cela dit, le comte avait accueilli l’ancien maire mais sans même lever les yeux sur les autres autour de lui. Sans s’intéresser un seul instant à Javert.

Celui-ci quitta sa position statique et s’approcha lentement. Un homme se présenta pour l’accueillir. Javert reconnut le docteur Epernon. Un bref sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Comment vous portez-vous monsieur le divisionnaire ?

\- Bien, docteur. »

Ils se serrèrent la main puis Epernon, d’un mouvement autoritaire, fit avancer Javert jusqu’au milieu de l’assemblée en posant une main sur l’épaule du policier.

« Je crois que vous connaissez déjà tout le monde, monsieur ?

\- En effet, docteur, » répondit Javert, avec un sourire ironique, particulièrement laid.

Javert s’inclina, avec déférence, le cogne respectueux devant ses supérieurs. On lui répondit d’un petit mouvement de tête.

Le comte était indifférent à cet accueil glacial, il tenait toujours les mains de M. Madeleine et le regardait, heureux de le revoir.

« Madeleine ! On m’a raconté de drôles d’histoires vous concernant. Vous seriez un forçat évadé ?

\- Je le suis en effet, monsieur le comte. Mon vrai nom est Jean Valjean.

\- Et l’inspecteur Javert vous a arrêté ?

\- Il l’a fait. »

Valjean sourit, amusé, mais Javert levait les yeux au plafond, agacé.

« Et je me suis évadé, ajouta Valjean.

\- Et je vous ai retrouvé à Paris, lança Javert, fatigué de ressasser toujours les mêmes histoires.

\- Et je me suis encore échappé. »

Cette fois Valjean était franchement en train de rire et l’inspecteur claqua des talons avec colère. On contemplait, abasourdi, cet échange rapide, fait entre deux adversaires aussi radicaux et cependant sans aucune agressivité.

Mais cette courte conversation avait attiré les yeux du comte sur l’inspecteur de police. Un homme inférieur qu’il avait toujours méprisé. Un gitan de surcroît !

« Vous étiez notre chef de la police, c’est cela ?, demanda le vieillard, sèchement.

\- Je suis le divisionnaire de police de Paris, monsieur le comte, préféra répondre Javert, tout aussi sèchement.

\- Alors vous devez connaître cet idiot de Rochefort ? »

L’attaque avait surpris Javert, il eut un regard glacé.

« J’ai eu l’honneur d’être présenté au comte de Rochefort, le ministre de la police. Je l’ai rencontré quelques fois.

\- Et comment l’avez-vous trouvé ?

\- Efficace. Je suis un homme loyal, monsieur le comte. »

Cette réponse étonna le comte, il devait avoir l’habitude qu’on approuve chacune de ses paroles. Mais ce fut dit sur un ton plein de fierté qui plut au vieil aristocrate. Il regarda, enfin, le policier.

« Et vous êtes devenu le divisionnaire de Paris ?

\- Oui, monsieur le comte.

\- Pour l’affaire Montsouris, je suppose ?

\- En effet, monsieur. »

Javert sourit tout à coup, le comte jouait les excentriques en fait. Il était bien conscient des choses en réalité.

« Je ne connaissais pas Montsouris. Il n’appartenait pas aux mêmes cercles que les miens. Mais j’ai entendu parler de lui. Un drôle d’homme.

\- Il est mort guillotiné, monsieur le comte. »

Ces mots déplurent à l’aristocrate qui avait connu la Terreur, de nombreux amis avaient perdu la vie sous la lame de la guillotine. Javert venait de faire un faux-pas.

« Vous semblez un bon policier, monsieur le divisionnaire, grinça le vieillard. Vous avez arrêté beaucoup de criminels ?

\- C’est assez vrai, monsieur le comte.

\- Et vous n’avez pas réussi à arrêter monsieur Jean Valjean ?

\- Exact, monsieur le comte.

\- Et aujourd’hui, il est votre ami. On pourrait se poser des questions sur votre intégrité, monsieur le divisionnaire. Vous ne croyez pas ?

\- On le pourrait en effet, monsieur le comte. »

La voix, profonde, avait grondé, en colère. On se rappelait de Javert dans l’auberge quelques nuits plus tôt, menaçant et effroyable. Le comte vengeait ses amis.

Les bourgeois présents dans le salon eurent des sourires ironiques. De vrais courtisans autour de leur monarque.

Le docteur Epernon semblait être le seul à fulminer.

« Et on aurait tort, monsieur le comte, rétorqua Valjean, d’une voix douce. Je me suis caché de l’inspecteur durant des années à Paris. De nombreuses fois, il a failli me capturer mais j’ai eu une chance folle.

\- Vous avez été habile, Valjean. Je ne le nie pas. Et j’ai fait des erreurs, reconnut humblement Javert.

\- Il s’en est fallu de peu, cher ami. »

Valjean sentait le malaise de son compagnon, en proie à l’hostilité de tous. Au mépris. Valjean commençait à regretter d’ avoir insisté pour sa présence.

Un serviteur en livrée vint prévenir le comte que le dîner était servi. Cela détendit l’atmosphère et calma les esprits.

Valjean se leva et sur un geste du comte, il se plaça derrière lui pour pousser le siège. C’était un fauteuil roulant. Chacun suivit le comte en direction de la salle de réception. Javert restait en arrière, prêt à partir définitivement. S’échapper. Mais Valjean avait besoin de soutien. De financement. Pas d’un scandale.

Décidément, il devait toujours filer droit, se dit le policier amèrement. Il rejoignit enfin les autres et estomaqué en découvrant la salle utilisée pour la réception. Dorures, lustres, richesses. Les dames étaient là et attendaient ces messieurs. Un parterre de fleurs multicolores.

Le comte garda Valjean près de lui. Valjean était à son aise, M. Madeleine était présent, tout sourire, cultivé et connaisseur. Érudit. Il n’était jamais à son meilleur qu’au-milieu de son conseil municipal, argumentant et discutant avec autorité. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu’il était un patron d’industrie, reconnu par ses paires.

Javert en était impressionné. Il s’assit en bout de table entre deux bourgeoises en longue robe couverte de dentelles, les épouses de deux commerçants de la ville. Deux idiotes qui soit l’ignorèrent, soit l’interrogèrent sur les crimes les plus horribles qu’il eut à régler. Javert se fit un plaisir de les effrayer par un regard noir et des détails sanglants bien choisis. Bientôt, elles le laissèrent en paix et il put manger tranquille.

Mais ce fut sans compter sur le comte de Moussit qui ne l’avait pas oublié.

« Il paraît que vous êtes blessé, monsieur le divisionnaire.

\- Un coup de couteau, en effet, monsieur le comte. »

On insistait tellement sur les titres que cela créait des phrases longues qui alourdissaient la conversation et provoquaient une atmosphère froide.

« Ce n’est pas trop douloureux ?, demanda une des femmes, surprise d’apprendre cela. Que vous est-il arrivé monsieur ?

\- Je suis vivant, » fut la seule réponse que daigna offrir Javert.

Javert n’avait pas oublié. Ce n’était pas digne de la bonne société que de raconter des histoires de police. Il se voulait discret et acceptable. Pour Valjean uniquement.

Le docteur Epernon répondit à cette attaque acerbe, devançant Jean Valjean de peu.

« Monsieur le divisionnaire a sauvé la vie d’une femme prise en otage lors d’un cambriolage, monsieur le comte. Et il a pris un coup de couteau pour cela. »

Cette fois, il y eut un silence moins hostile. Javert secoua la tête, résigné.

« Ce ne fut pas ma première blessure, docteur, et ce ne sera pas ma dernière.

\- J’espère que si Javert, rétorqua Valjean, alarmé.

\- Valjean ! Un jour, il faudra que je vous explique en quoi consiste exactement le travail d’un policier. Et d’un espion au service du gouvernement. Vous semblez ignorer à quel danger je m’expose.

\- Comme hier soir, monsieur le divisionnaire ?, demanda un des hommes présents, l’inévitable M. Saillier.

\- Normal. Mais je fus imprudent, admit Javert.

\- Vous avez été blessé hier soir ?, » reprit le comte, étonné.

Étonné ou jouant les étonnés, il ne devait pas y avoir grand monde pour ignorer l’agression commise la nuit dernière à l’encontre de l’ancien chef de la police. Et encore moins de monde pour la regretter.

« Un genou. Sans intérêt. »

Réponses laconiques. Javert en avait soupé de cet interrogatoire et espérait qu’on le laisse enfin en paix.

« Vous étiez chez une prostituée, c’est cela ?, » lança une voix goguenarde dans la salle. M. Bamatabois, il semblait.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, scandalisé. Javert se cala contre sa chaise, le dos bien appuyé sur le dossier, méprisant. Indécis.

Valjean le vit repousser son assiette avec dépit. Le divisionnaire ne mangerait plus rien ce soir, l’appétit était coupé.

Puis le policier parlait, blasé, fatigué, mécontent. Il se justifia. Uniquement pour ne pas causer de tort à Jean Valjean. Si cela ne tenait qu’à lui...

« Oui, j’étais chez une prostituée. Elle a été arrêtée elle aussi. Elle m’a fourni des informations sur l’affaire qui m’a mené à Montreuil.

\- Sur Fantine ?, demanda quelqu’un. Noiremont !

\- Pourquoi aller chez elle ?, s’opposa le comte, courroucé. Pourquoi ne pas l’avoir convoquée au poste ? C’était plus respectueux. Plus décent.

\- Il y a des témoins qui sont muets dans un poste de police mais qui deviennent bavards à leur domicile. Quant au respect des convenances… »

Javert eut un sourire, sans joie, les dents bien visibles. Un sourire laid et carnassier.

« Je ne recule devant rien lorsqu’il s’agit d’une enquête. Tant pis si cela entache ma réputation. Je n’en ai cure.

\- Votre réputation n’est pas entachée, monsieur le divisionnaire, contra une autre voix. M. Saillier encore. Sept hommes contre un. Vous êtes courageux, monsieur. 

\- Et stupide, » répondit Javert.

Honnêtement, Javert se demandait ce que cherchait à faire le dénommé Saillier. Voulait-il se faire bien voir du policier ? Espérait-il en faire un allié au cas où une enquête serait ouverte sur la contrebande ? Ou était-il sincère dans son admiration ?

En tout cas, Javert en avait plus qu’assez de toute cette scène ridicule. Il prit son verre encore rempli de vin rouge, épais et lourd, et le vida d’un trait. Valjean en fut horrifié. Javert ne buvait pas, il allait se rendre malade.

Mais ce geste eut le don de couper la conversation. Javert était un policier, avec des manières frustres de policier. C’était ainsi qu’on le voyait. Qu’on le méprisait. Donc qu’il agissait.

Cette société de bourgeois riches et respectables étaient pleines de préjugés envers les gens des autres classes inférieures. On le voyait ainsi, on voyait ainsi les policiers. Une image de cogne méprisable, toujours saoul et corrompu.

Javert ne faisait que correspondre à leur préjugé, histoire de souffler enfin.

Il y réussit à merveille, on se détourna de lui avec dédain.

Le comte se tourna vers Valjean, un large sourire sur son visage.

« Il n’empêche que, mon cher Madeleine, vous auriez du venir me voir après votre fuite, je vous aurai protégé. De tous !

\- Je vous remercie, monsieur le comte. »

Parole lancée en l’air ! Sans valeur aucune ! Valjean, même lui !, savait que tous s’étaient détournés de lui dés l’annonce de ce qu’il était. De qui il était.

« Et maintenant parlons de votre usine, mon cher Madeleine.

\- Avec plaisir, monsieur le comte. »

S’en suivit une conversation plus technique qui surprit Javert. Valjean avait déjà beaucoup réfléchi à son projet. Des chiffres, des projections, des aménagements. Tout avait été déjà été prévu, calculé, envisagé. Cette fois, les bourgeois présents dans la salle participèrent à la conversation.


	11. SCÈNE XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et le conseil municipal de M. Madeleine se révélait déjà digne d'un conseil d'administration.   
> Et Javert dans tout ça ?

L’inspecteur Javert était silencieux et estomaqué par ce qu’il voyait. Il avait l’impression de se retrouver des années en arrière. Il voyait clairement M. Madeleine, maire de Montreuil-sur-Mer et directeur de l’usine de verrerie, discuter avec ardeur avec ses collègues.  
Des années effacées d’un trait de plume.  
Jean Valjean avait vieilli, bien entendu. Ses cheveux avaient blanchi, ses forces devenaient amoindries, les rides étaient plus nombreuses autour de ses yeux d’azur si étincelants. Mais le fait était que M. Madeleine n’avait pas disparu et qu’il suffisait de lui parler de son usine pour que la flamme rejaillisse.   
Un homme né pour être dans les affaires.  
Javert sentit une vague d’amertume le saisir. Il regrettait tellement ses actions du passé, il ne savait pas comment rembourser tout ce que Valjean avait perdu par sa faute.  
Son usine était l’une de ses plus grosses pertes.  
Et la discussion se poursuivait, on s’échangeait des chiffres, on évoquait des noms de contremaître possible, on parlait de matières premières… Le blocus était terminé depuis longtemps mais on pouvait peut-être se tourner vers l’Amérique au lieu de l’Angleterre ?  
Il fallait se rendre à l’évidence. Chacun était prêt à soutenir le projet de Valjean. Un mélange de remords, de cupidité, de regrets portait tous ces hommes. Le conseil municipal de M. Madeleine se révélait déjà un conseil d’administration.  
« Qui sera le directeur de l’usine ?, demanda à un moment donné le comte.  
\- Vous, répondit respectueusement M. Madeleine, tout sourire.  
\- Certainement pas, opposa le comte, amusé et flatté.  
\- Je pourrais le faire, rétorqua plus sérieusement le docteur Epernon.  
\- Si votre travail en tant que médecin vous en laisse le loisir, contra M. Madeleine, attentionné mais avec un soupçon d’autorité.  
\- Je suis prêt à faire des sacrifices pour cette usine.  
\- Ceci est réglé, conclut le comte de Moussit. Poirier, en tant que maire et notaire, rédigez demain un rapport sur l’usine Epernon-Valjean. Je veux exactement savoir combien d’argent devrait être déboursé pour l’ouverture de l’usine et son fonctionnement. Je veux également savoir qui apporterait son soutien et pour quelle somme. J’aime les choses censées et carrées. Après nous pourrons réellement envisager ce projet de réouverture.   
\- Très bien, monsieur le comte, » répondit M. Poirier, en s’inclinant poliment.  
On avait noté l’usage du vrai nom de M. Madeleine par le comte de Moussit. Donc M. Madeleine était mort et était bel et bien devenu M. Valjean, codirecteur de la future usine de verrerie de Montreuil-sur-Mer.  
Et ce fut tout !  
Mais le regard brillant de plaisir que Valjean posa sur Javert le fit sourire malgré lui. Il n’avait jamais compris jusqu’à aujourd’hui à quel point l’usine était importante pour l’ancien forçat. C’était la seule chose qu’il avait construite de ses mains. Son seul choix. Sa seule réalisation qui ne fut pas dictée par la nécessité ou la peur.   
Javert se surprit à faire mentalement la liste des relations qu’il avait à Paris et qui pouvaient participer à ce projet aussi. Pour Jean Valjean. Mais il en avait trop peu et surtout trop pauvres.  
A part M. Chabouillet...mais comment parler du projet d’ouverture d’une usine par un ancien forçat ? Ou alors Vidocq… Javert imagina sans plaisir le rire amusé que l’ancien chef de la Sûreté allait pousser devant lui à cette idée…

Le repas se termina enfin, d’autres sujets de conversation furent lancés. Javert sentait un redoutable mal de tête lui vriller les tempes et il se força à manger du pain et du fromage. Histoire d’avoir quelque chose dans l’estomac.  
Puis l’heure de la danse et des jeux vint. La table fut poussée dans un angle par les serviteurs, occupés à la desservir. On se serait vraiment cru au temps de l’Ancien Régime ! Des musiciens apparurent et de la musique retentit.  
Javert se posta devant une fenêtre, immobile et stoïque. Il vit Valjean rester accaparé par le comte de Moussit.  
« Cher ami, fit ce dernier en posant une main amicale sur le bras de l’ancien maire de la ville. Voulez-vous jouer aux échecs ? Avez-vous oublié mes leçons ?  
\- Ce serait un réel plaisir, monsieur le comte.  
\- Voyons cela ! »  
Le comte frappa dans ses mains et une table de jeux fut amenée devant lui. Les deux hommes entamèrent une partie d’échecs. D’autres personnes réclamèrent des tables et on se mit à jouer aux cartes. Aux échecs. D’autres préférèrent danser.   
L’inspecteur dédaigna la salle et se tourna résolument vers la fenêtre, se perdant dans la contemplation de la nuit. Il aurait voulu se fondre en elle. Il voyait le scintillement de la rivière, la Canche, sous les étoiles.  
Et une voix le fit sursauter. Le docteur Epernon.  
« Elle vous manque n’est-ce-pas ?  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?  
\- La mer ! Elle vous manque, n’est-ce-pas ?  
\- C’est vrai, admit Javert. La Seine est belle mais elle ne peut pas rivaliser avec elle. La Canche n’est pas la mer mais on la sent plus proche. Elle est dans l’air. »  
Javert se tut, il regrettait la mer, c’était vrai. Ce devait être la seule chose qui lui manquait de Toulon… La mer et la chaleur.  
« Je suis navré pour tous ces imbéciles, monsieur le divisionnaire, » lâcha Epernon, agacé.  
Cette fois, Javert quitta la vue nocturne et se tourna directement vers son vis-à-vis, un sourcil levé.  
« Ils ne vous connaissent pas, poursuivit le médecin.  
\- Vous me connaissez ?  
\- Je connais le juge Rolland, » sourit le docteur.  
La compréhension de quelques détails lui apparurent. Le juge était l’informateur. Il était en effet venu à Montreuil pour des raisons personnelles et y avait rencontré M. Madeleine. Soit !  
« Un homme de valeur, reconnut Javert.  
\- Vous travaillez souvent avec lui, n’est-ce-pas ?  
\- Il était le juge attitré de mon prédécesseur, M. Marigny, j’ai seulement poursuivi dans cette voie.  
\- Il est un juge efficace et intègre.  
\- C’est exact, » fut la réponse laconique de l’ancien inspecteur.  
Javert s’était retourné vers la nuit, il avait mal à la tête et le vin ne lui faisait pas de bien. Il était mal à l’aise. Un policier devait boire, selon les préjugés, mais il ne buvait pas.   
« Rolland m’a beaucoup parlé de vous. Vous êtes un homme de valeur également. Et vous l’avez toujours été. Je n’oublie pas vos années passées à gérer efficacement la police de Montreuil.  
\- Merci, docteur. »   
Javert se retourna et s’inclina poliment, avec une moue ironique, mais ce geste moqueur le fit vaciller. Blêmir tout à coup. Epernon se précipita pour le retenir d’une main ferme placée sous un coude. Inquiet.   
Dieu merci, personne ne remarqua l’échange entre les deux hommes.  
« Vous ne vous sentez pas bien monsieur le divisionnaire ?  
\- Je suis fatigué, lâcha Javert avec agacement. Veuillez me pardonner.  
\- Et malade, asséna durement le docteur. Je vous ramène à votre auberge. J’ai une voiture.  
\- Et Valjean ?  
\- M. Madeleine saura trouver une bonne âme pour se charger de lui. Ou alors il dormira au manoir. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui. »  
Javert luttait pour se reprendre. Combien de verres avait-il bu ? Le visage redevenu impassible, il accepta la proposition du docteur et d’un pas ferme, il quitta le manoir accroché à son bras. Après avoir vaguement salué le comte.  
Il ne vit pas le regard inquiet de Valjean posé sur lui. 

A l’extérieur, Javert aspira l’air de la nuit avec soulagement et joie. Le mal de tête continuait à lui vriller les tempes, il sentait poindre la migraine. Bien plus handicapante.  
Javert réussit à refouler la nausée au goût de bile dans son estomac. Impassible. Mais d’une pâleur cadavérique qu’il ne pouvait cacher. Surtout pas à un médecin.  
Epernon le guida jusqu’à son petit coupé et l’aida à monter. Il ne fallut qu’un instant pour que les serviteurs empressés de monsieur le comte ramènent le cheval du médecin au véhicule. Retirer la couverture qui recouvrait la bête alors qu’elle avait patienté à l’écurie, harnacher l’animal et préparer la voiture.  
Un instant avant de pouvoir partir enfin.  
Javert ne vit rien de tout ça. Il ne fut pas fâché de fermer les yeux et de laisser aller sa tête en arrière. Relâcher la pression.  
Epernon le rejoignit enfin dans le coupé et il manœuvra son cheval pour le faire avancer.   
« Vous ne buvez pas, n’est-ce-pas ?, fit la voix courroucée du docteur.  
\- Non je ne bois pas.  
\- Pourquoi l’avoir fait ?  
\- Je n’avais pas beaucoup d’options. Soit je jouais le rôle du policier de bas-étage, soit je leur sautais à la gorge. A tous. Mon plan a marché. Je préfère leur méprisant silence à leur appétit de scandale.  
\- Ils ne vous ont jamais apprécié.  
\- Ce sont des corrompus… Je ne les ai jamais appréciés non plus… Juste respectés en tant que subalterne.  
\- Nous arrivons, monsieur le divisionnaire. »  
Montreuil était une petite ville. Il ne fallait pas longtemps pour en parcourir les rues. Epernon descendit de son véhicule et se précipita pour offrir son aide à Javert mais le policier se dominait très bien. Toujours impassible, raide et fier. Nulle trace de son malaise n’était visible. Epernon en fut impressionné.  
Javert était donc descendu seul du coupé et se tourna vers Epernon.  
« Je vous remercie docteur, fit Javert d’une voix pleine de déférence.  
\- Si je peux vous être utile à quoique ce soit…  
\- A part vomir et dormir, je ne vois pas ce que d’autre peut être fait pour lutter contre une gueule de bois.  
\- Vous avez raison, reconnut Epernon en souriant.  
\- Cela dit, reprit Javert, soucieux. J’ai une faveur à vous demander, docteur.  
\- Dites-moi, je serais heureux d’être votre obligé.  
\- Pourriez-vous avoir l’amabilité de reconduire M. Valjean à l’auberge ? S’il le désire, bien entendu.  
\- Vous vous inquiétez beaucoup pour lui, n’est-ce-pas ?, demanda le docteur, étonné de cette faveur, presque trop personnelle.  
\- C’est un vieil homme qui est très fatigué. Il serait capable de ne rien dire et de revenir à pied jusqu’à l’auberge. Pour ne pas déranger.  
\- Je vous promets de me charger de votre ami.  
\- Merci docteur. »  
Pour la première fois, Javert regarda en face Epernon, vraiment, et le médecin sursauta en apercevant les yeux brillants du policier. Immenses, remplis d’inquiétude.  
Le divisionnaire baissa la tête et salua le docteur, remerciant encore avant d’entrer dans l’auberge. Il avait une clé cette fois-ci.  
Mais Javert ne quitta pas l’entrée de l’hôtel. Il attendit que le docteur soit reparti avec son coupé pour ressortir dans la rue. Il faisait nuit noire, il n’y avait aucun passant. Javert se dirigea dans une petite ruelle obscure et là il posa ses deux mains contre le mur et se laissa vomir. Enfin.  
Une fois l’estomac vide, la pression exercée sur ses tempes s’était un peu atténuée et Javert put réfléchir plus clairement. Il avait abandonné Valjean mais il n’avait pas vraiment eu le choix.  
Valjean (et les autres !) n’auraient sûrement pas apprécié de le voir se soulager de cette façon sur le tapis précieux et richement décoré du comte de Moussit. A cette idée, Javert se dit un instant qu’il aurait du le faire, rien que pour les emmerder tous.  
S’essuyant la bouche avec un de ses mouchoirs, il vérifia sa tenue et retourna à l’auberge. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se retrouver dans sa chambre, couché dans son lit, totalement nu et endormi.  
Il ne se réveilla même pas lorsqu’un corps, nu et chaud, se colla contre le sien. Une main se posa doucement sur son front, à la recherche de la fièvre. Et un baiser fut déposé sur sa tempe.  
Mais l’inspecteur Javert ne ressentit rien de tout cela, il était mort au monde.


	12. SCÈNE XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une vie consacrée à la loi, cela laisse des traces.

Le matin trouva un inspecteur de police farouchement irritable avec un mal de tête carabiné et un goût immonde dans la bouche.

Javert pesta contre lui, contre sa propre stupidité. Il se vêtit de son manteau et d’une voix de stentor réclama de l’eau chaude.

Il devait se laver, se raser, se préparer. C’était le dernier jour à Montreuil, il rentrait à Paris. Il en aurait dansé de joie.

L’eau apportée par une servante effarouchée, Javert se mit torse nu et entreprit de se raser. Une fois prêt, un nouveau coup discret à la porte le fit se retourner. Il pensait voir Valjean mais ce fut la même servante qui entra, rougissante, les bras chargés de ses vêtements à lui, propres et repassés.

La blanchisserie avait travaillé vite et bien, sachant le peu de temps dont elle avait disposé. Javert remercia avec le sourire et capta le regard tétanisé de la fille posé sur lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Elle était jeune, certes, mais elle avait déjà du voir des hommes torses nus dans sa vie. Puis il se regarda et comprit. Les cicatrices ! Il vivait depuis si longtemps avec qu’il avait oublié à quel point elles étaient nombreuses, impressionnantes. Surtout que certaines étaient encore rouges et très visibles. L’affaire Montsouris n’était pas si vieille !

Javert se troubla :

« Veuillez m’excuser, j’aurai du être plus pudique.

\- C’est des coups de fouet ?, demanda la jeune femme en tendant la main pour désigner les épaules du policier.

\- Oui.

\- On vous a fouetté ?, lança la fille, incrédule.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour me faire parler.

\- Ils ont réussi ?

\- Non, sourit Javert avec un air féroce.

\- Et ceci ?, » reprit la jeune femme, fascinée.

Javert baissa la tête pour observer son biceps. Une lame de couteau l’avait blessé il y avait des années, un tire-laine plus rapide que lui. Une belle estafilade en effet.

« Couteau. Et je vous prierais de partir ou vous risquez de voir d’autres cicatrices placées ailleurs sur mon anatomie. »

Rouge comme une pivoine, la fille s’enfuit. Javert s’apprêta à commencer enfin son rasage lorsqu’une voix le fit sursauter :

« Ils n’ont pas réussi à vous faire parler ?

\- Non Valjean. Juste hurler et gémir. Les insulter aussi.

\- Mon courageux et fort inspecteur Javert. »

Deux mains se glissèrent sur ses épaules nues et les caressèrent. Javert ferma les yeux de plaisir tandis qu’une bouche se posait sur sa nuque. Puis Valjean s’éloigna, le laissant se laver et se raser.

« Bonjour toi, comment vas-tu ? Tu avais l’air épuisé hier.

\- Je vais bien Jean. Et ton usine ? »

Valjean comprit la manœuvre, il commençait à en avoir l’habitude, Javert le détournait sur un autre sujet de conversation. Soit !

Javert était en train de se rincer la bouche pour changer son horrible goût, se nettoyant les dents avec un peu de poudre de saponaire qu’il employait pour se laver. Quelque chose que sa mère lui avait apprise au bagne.

« J’ai rendez-vous chez Poirier vers onze heures puis je dois revoir Brissac pour vérifier avec lui une liste de personnes prêtes à retravailler pour moi.

\- Ton projet est en bonne marche.

\- Je l’espère, fit Valjean, l’air un peu exalté. Le budget est énorme mais si chacun tient ses promesses c’est réalisable. Le comte me soutient et il est prêt à verser une somme faramineuse. Pour ma part, j’irais chercher de l’aide auprès de Marius.

\- Le comte t’aime bien Valjean.

\- Et il te déteste François. Pour m’avoir arrêté. Il croit que tu as brisé ma vie.

\- Il n’a pas tout à fait tort Jean. »

Javert avait terminé ses ablutions, il faisait mousser le savon à barbe et s’apprêtait à l’étaler sur ses joues. Mais Valjean reprit ses caresses, se glissant dans les bras de Javert pour l’embrasser, profondément.

« Tu le crois vraiment François ?

\- Je le croirais toute ma vie car ce n’est que la vérité. J’ai brisé ta vie et il ne sert à rien de le nier.

\- Je t’aime François, je t’ai pardonné depuis longtemps. Ne peux-tu te pardonner toi aussi ?

\- Jamais ! »

Javert s’empara à son tour des lèvres de Jean Valjean, goûtant le café noir et répétant _« jamais »_ encore et encore. Avant de s’éloigner et de badigeonner ses joues de savon.

« Que vas-tu faire aujourd’hui ?, demanda Valjean, les joues un peu rougies.

\- Il est hors de question que je vous accompagne chez le notaire, monsieur le maire. J’ai eu mon content de haine hier soir.

\- Je n’avais jamais remarqué l’hostilité à laquelle tu devais faire face.

\- Ce n’était pas aussi visible avant. Avant j’étais humble et soumis. Inférieur à tous ces riches bourgeois. Et j’étais de leur côté. Malgré tout ! On me méprisait seulement. »

Javert commença à faire passer le fil du rasoir sur ses joues, raclant la peau avec un soin coutumier.

« Que vas-tu faire de ta journée ?, répéta Valjean, hypnotisé par la main sûre de l’inspecteur qui glissait la lame du rasoir sur sa gorge.

\- Soigner ma gueule de bois, » répondit Javert, amusé.

Cette réponse surprit un instant Valjean mais cela ne le fit pas sourire. Il fronça les sourcils. Javert profita de son inattention pour terminer sa gorge et se charger de ses favoris. Tailler les poils de façon à les rendre acceptables. Cela ne serait pas long.

« Pourquoi avoir bu autant ?, gronda l’ancien forçat.

\- Pour faire cesser cet interrogatoire, sinon j’aurai fini par casser quelque chose. Ce qui aurait ruiné ton plan. Il valait mieux passer pour un rustre, méprisable et inintéressant. Je suis juste à ton service le temps d’une enquête, je ne suis pas ton ami et encore moins...autre chose...

\- Au risque de te rendre malade ?

\- Je le fus, admit Javert. Maintenant j’ai juste mal à la tête.

\- Tu as une drôle de mentalité quand même François.

\- Peut-être parce que je n’ai jamais été vraiment formé, Jean.

\- Un rustre ? Toi ?

\- Un cogne. Méprisable. Qui va culbuter les putains. Et qui se comporte en pochard [ivrogne].

\- Culbuter les putains ?

\- Ou les michetons. »

Javert essuya rapidement ses joues avec une serviette avant de repousser Valjean jusqu’à son lit où il le força à s’étendre. Le policier se plaça au-dessus du forçat, bloquant ses mains et l’embrassant passionnément.

« Un misérable cogne, souffla Javert, les lèvres juste face à celles de Valjean. Ils ont du être satisfaits de me voir correspondre à leurs critères.

\- François, je suis désolé. J’aurai du te laisser en paix. Osez se moquer de toi, remettre en question ton intégrité. Je ne savais pas quoi dire pour…

\- Il ne fallait pas me défendre, murmura Javert en coupant la parole à Valjean. Epernon l’a fait pour toi. Toi, tu avais ton usine à porter.

\- Oui, mais cela m’a fait mal de te voir attaquer ainsi. Je suis resté muet. Je suis désolé François.

\- J’ai l’habitude d’être mal considéré. Même si cela faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas été en but à autant de haine et de mépris. Mon titre de divisionnaire me protège des imbéciles.

\- Je t’aime François. »

Valjean libéra ses mains de la poigne de Javert si facilement. La force de Jean-le-Cric ! Et il les plaça sur les épaules de l’inspecteur. Sur sa nuque. Attirant la bouche de Javert jusqu’à la sienne. Pour l’embrasser.

Valjean était perdu dans l’odeur du savon à barbe de Javert. Il posa une main sur les joues du policier, appréciant leur douceur, puis la glissa dans les favoris épais, humides et soyeux, et enfin termina sa course dans les longs cheveux de Javert. Doux.

Javert le regardait avec une tendresse inhabituelle.

Un nouveau baiser les laissa essoufflés puis le policier se redressa. Il libéra Valjean, juste assez pour atteindre sa chemise et lentement en ouvrir les boutons. Pour la retirer. Retrouver la peau chaude et marquée du forçat.

Mais avant que les deux hommes ne recommencent à s’embrasser, on frappa à la porte. Fermement. Ils sursautèrent et Javert fut surpris de voir la peur apparaître dans les yeux bleus de Valjean. Le forçat évadé était là.

Javert se leva prestement tandis qu’on frappait à nouveau à la porte, mais cette fois une voix sèche se fit entendre :

« Monsieur le divisionnaire ! C’est l’inspecteur Magnier !

\- J’arrive. Juste un instant ! »

D’un geste autoritaire, Javert plaça Valjean dans un angle de la pièce. A côté de l’armoire, il pouvait cacher sa stature de forçat. L’objectif était de faire entrer Magnier et de le distraire assez pour permettre à Valjean de partir. Avec de l’astuce et de la prudence, cela devait être possible.

Javert, rassuré sur ce point, ouvrit la porte à la police. Amusé d’être pour la première fois de sa vie le destinataire d’une visite de cette dernière !

Magnier fut abasourdi de voir son ancien supérieur aussi dévêtu. Il ne réussit pas à parler et resta à le contempler, hypnotisé. Javert était torse nu, les cheveux lâchés, les favoris emmêlés. Dieu merci !, Jean Valjean n’avait pas eu le temps de lui retirer ses bottes et son pantalon. Et ni de provoquer une excitation assez intense pour être visible.

« Un problème inspecteur ?, » demanda Javert en reculant dans la chambre, laissant le passage à Magnier et cachant Valjean dans son angle.

Magnier avait enfin retrouvé sa voix et regarda Javert se remettre à sa toilette. Comme le souhaitait Javert, cela avait distrait assez l’inspecteur pour qu’il ne remarque pas la présence de l’ancien maire dans sa chambre.

« Mes hommes sont venus me voir au sujet de votre proposition et…

\- Et ?, » répéta Javert, étonné et inquiet de ce silence soudain.

Avait-il vu Valjean ? Mais non, Magnier venait d’apercevoir le dos de l’inspecteur. Une scène identique à celle de la servante un peu plus tôt eut lieu.

Javert, amusé et agacé, leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quoi ? Vous aussi ? Mais vous devez bien avoir des cicatrices, non ?

\- Un coup de couteau dans la jambe, en effet. Mais ça !

\- J’ai cinquante ans Magnier ! Vous serez dans mon état à cet âge, vous verrez !

\- Je n’espère pas, sauf votre respect, monsieur. On dirait…

\- Des coups de fouet, oui. Et de bâtons.

\- Une marque au fer rouge. »

Cette fois, Javert se tut. Il avait pâli. D’un geste leste, il finit de boutonner sa chemise, puis il enfila son uniforme, essayant d’ignorer ses doigts qui tremblaient. Par bravade, par défi, pour son dernier jour à Montreuil, Javert serait en inspecteur de police.

« Vous avez été marqué, monsieur ? Vous ? »

Magnier était estomaqué, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’interroger Javert et l’ancien chef de la police de Montreuil essayait à tout prix de conserver son calme et de ne pas cogner son ancien officier.

_Calme Javert !_

Antoine n’avait jamais relevé, il avait forcément vu la marque de Javert des dizaines de fois, mais il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Respectueux Antoine ! Jean Valjean, aussi, l’avait vue, mais le forçat connaissait très bien la signification de cette marque. N’en portait-il pas une lui aussi ?

Il fallait répondre, agir, faire quelque chose. Javert ordonna, les dents serrées de colère :

« Sortons de la chambre ! La femme de ménage doit s’impatienter. »

Javert ne voulait pas que Valjean entende le récit de cette marque. Même s’il avait été au mitard, même si Jean-le-Cric n’y était pour rien. Javert ne voulait pas risquer d’attrister le vieil homme ou de raviver de mauvais souvenirs.

_Le bagne de Toulon était un fantôme… Il ne fallait pas le rappeler à la vie…_

Le divisionnaire avait retrouvé son manteau, ses gants, son chapeau, sa canne plombée. L’inspecteur Javert était de retour et il avait retrouvé un semblant de calme. D’un geste habitué, il remit de l’ordre dans ses cheveux, ses favoris.

« Allons patrouiller, voulez-vous Magnier ?

\- Mais votre petit-déjeuner monsieur ?

\- Avez-vous mangé ?

\- Ce matin, à la boulangerie mais…

\- Alors nous pouvons partir patrouiller en ville. »

Magnier allait rétorquer quelque chose mais on ne s’oppose pas facilement à la volonté de l’inspecteur Javert. Magnier était bien placé pour le savoir !

Les deux hommes quittèrent la chambre. Valjean était libre !

Il ne fallut qu’un instant pour sortir de l’auberge et se retrouver dans les rues. Il y avait un clair soleil, il faisait froid, l’air était vif.

Javert eut tout à coup envie de revoir les remparts, une dernière fois et il partit d’un bon pas dans leur direction. Essayant d’ignorer la douleur lancinante de sa tête et le mécontentement de son estomac, vide depuis hier midi.


	13. SCÈNE XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les remparts de la ville de Montreuil sous la neige... L'inspecteur Javert agit parfois comme un enfant.

Les deux policiers marchaient lentement, côte à côte. Cela faisait une étrange impression aux habitants de la ville et aux deux hommes eux-mêmes, l’impression de remonter le temps et de se retrouver des années en arrière. Il leur était souvent arrivé de patrouiller ainsi par le passé…

« Alors Magnier cette liste ?

\- Il n’y a qu’un officier intéressé par Paris et qui voudrait retravailler avec vous. 

\- Un seul ? Qui est ce fou ?

\- Moi !, » répondit l’inspecteur Magnier, avec dépit.

Javert eut un regard surpris pour son ancien subalterne. Et un magnifique sourire illumina ses traits.

« Ce serait un réel plaisir de retravailler sous vos ordres, monsieur, appuya Magnier.

\- Un réel plaisir, vraiment ? Je serais content, pour ma part, de pouvoir compter sur vos capacités. Vous seriez un atout dans ma brigade.

\- Je ne souhaite que cela, monsieur. Et me colleter avec les criminels parisiens. »

Un regard déterminé. Cela fit sourire Javert.

« Quel âge avez-vous Magnier ?

\- Trente-deux ans, monsieur.

\- Qui vous remplacera à Montreuil ?

\- Martineau est un excellent inspecteur. Il suffit de faire le transfert.

\- Je connais Martineau, se souvint Javert. Un bon inspecteur, tenace et compétent. Mais il manque terriblement d’organisation. Et d’imagination. Il faudrait quelqu’un de plus rôdé dans la gestion d’un poste de police.

\- Et moi ?, » tenta témérairement l’inspecteur Magnier.

Javert se tourna pour examiner un instant son officier. Jeune, fort, intelligent. Une joie de le former. Un successeur potentiel.

« Vous êtes un excellent officier vous aussi, Magnier. Je ne vois qu’une faille dans votre dossier. »

Le policier était passé du rougissement de plaisir à la consternation, en un instant.

Les remparts étaient devant eux, la campagne de Montreuil s’étendait à leurs pieds, glacée et recouverte de neige. Javert s’accouda à une barrière et se perdit dans la contemplation de l’étendue gelée. Il avait envie de voir la mer…

Le mal de tête refluait. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de la sensation. La douleur disparaissant peu à peu. Grisant !

« Quelle faille, monsieur ?, reprit la voix de Magnier, devenue sèche et dure.

\- Vous êtes marié Magnier. Que va dire votre femme ? »

L’inspecteur Magnier se détendit. Si ce n’était que cela…

« Lisa est d’accord, monsieur. Elle laisse les enfants et la boulangerie à sa mère le temps d’en ouvrir une à Paris. Puis nous serons tous réunis à Paris. L’ouvrier engagé est prêt à racheter la boutique.

\- Avez-vous bien réfléchi ?

\- Nous en avons discuté toute la nuit. »

Magnier s’accouda au côté de Javert, une main sur les yeux. Il était épuisé.

« C’est la chance de ma vie ! Jamais je n’irais à Paris et personne ne va me demander de partir.

\- Vous n’avez pas de secrétaire de préfet comme protecteur, renchérit Javert, d’une voix douce.

\- Non, je suis le chef de la police de Montreuil et j’ai trente-deux ans. Ma carrière est finie, mais à Paris…

\- Je vous soutiendrai Magnier ! Je vous le promets ! »

Javert posa sa main sur l’épaule de son officier. A la grande surprise de ce dernier, Javert n’avait jamais été quelqu’un de tactile. Il évitait au maximum de toucher ou d’être touché. _Preuve de confiance !_

Cela ne dura qu’un instant et les mains reprirent leur place sur la barrière.

« Vous êtes bien sûr de vous ?

\- Oui, monsieur le divisionnaire. Je n’ai jamais été plus sûr de quelque chose dans ma vie.

\- Alors je vais vous faire muter à Paris, dans mes services, et vous aurez le plaisir de retrouver mon humeur joyeuse.

\- Elle m’a manquée, monsieur. »

Les deux policiers se mirent à rire. Étrange conversation entre un supérieur et son second.

« Pourquoi ne pas m’avoir fait vraiment confiance à votre arrivée ? Pourquoi toutes ces cachotteries ?

\- Je n’ai pas menti lorsque j’ai dit que je travaille le plus souvent seul. C’est de cette façon que je suis le meilleur. Et le souvenir que je vous ai laissé, à tous, ne méritait rien de mieux que le mépris. Et la colère. De votre part.

\- J’aurai aimé travailler avec vous, monsieur. Faire ses patrouilles nocturnes en votre compagnie.

\- Et vous battre contre ces hommes pour moi ?, sourit Javert.

\- Certainement, monsieur. Je suis courageux !

\- Walle va être ravi de travailler avec vous ! C’est mon inspecteur-principal. Je vous mettrai avec lui pour vos premières patrouilles.

\- Vous ne viendrez pas avec moi monsieur ? »

Javert rit encore devant la déception de son subalterne.

« Je suis vieux et handicapé. Mais je me ferais une joie de vous montrer Paris. Et ses quartiers dangereux.

\- Lisa sera soulagée si elle vous sait avec moi.

\- Elle ne devrait pas ! Je ne suis pas le meilleur combattant de la Force. Gembrel vous formera. Un de mes officiers. On m’a prouvé que mon âge et mon genou ont ruiné mon aptitude au combat des rues.

\- Vous êtes bien estropié ?

\- Toutes mes enquêtes, tous mes combats ne se sont pas terminés sur une victoire. J’ai eu des défaites cuisantes et je les ressens encore dans ma chair.

\- Comme cette marque au fer rouge ? »

Décidément, un policier restait un policier et Magnier était tenace ! Le visage de Javert, souriant jusque là, se ferma. Magnier sut qu’il avait été trop loin. Il s’attendait à un claquement de bottes et une parole dure et mauvaise, mais Javert avait changé.

_Oui, il avait vieilli…_

« Une mutinerie à Toulon il y a des décennies. »

Magnier n’en revenait pas. L’inspecteur Javert acceptait de lui parler de quelque chose de personnel. Quelque chose de secret même. A une époque, même l’adresse personnelle de l’inspecteur était taboue.

« Vous étiez garde-chiourme, je crois ?

\- Je l’étais. Cela s’est mal passé et on m’a marqué. Je n’ai jamais compris pourquoi ils ne m’avaient pas tué ce jour-là…

\- Vous êtes pâle. Allons manger un morceau, monsieur. »

Javert se redressa, les yeux flamboyants de colère qu’on ose lui donner un ordre, mais il hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

Magnier en fut encore plus estomaqué, il profita de sa chance et entraîna Javert à sa suite. Les deux policiers se dirigèrent vers le centre de la ville.

De retour dans ces rues, ils marchèrent, silencieux, à nouveau côte à côte. Javert suivait Magnier, l’esprit préoccupé par de vieux souvenirs. Puis il comprit que Magnier le menait à la boulangerie. Javert en ressentit de la crainte et du dépit. Sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Magnier ouvrit la porte de la boutique, un sourire éblouissant sur le visage. Lisa fut surprise et heureuse de le voir. Elle l’accueillit en souriant aussi et se laissa embrasser par son mari, rougissante sous le regard de Javert.

Le divisionnaire se tourna vers la vitrine, gêné.

« Monsieur le divisionnaire est d’accord de me faire muter dans son service, lança le policier, joyeux. Nous allons à Paris !

\- C’est merveilleux !, » dit-elle, d’une voix incertaine.

L’inspecteur Magnier était encore jeune et impétueux, il prit les mains de sa femme et la fit tourner comme pour une danse. Son bonheur faisait plaisir à voir !

Javert se sentait de trop et rêvait de s’enfuir lorsque l’inspecteur lui proposa de prendre un pain avec du jambon. Un repas quasiment identique à la veille.

Javert accepta et la mère de Lisa, venue aux nouvelles, disparut pour lui préparer la commande.

« Monsieur le divisionnaire a promis de m’appuyer Lisa.

\- Je suis heureuse, mon Étienne. Si monsieur le divisionnaire te soutient, tu devrais y arriver !

\- Je vous en prie, lança Javert. Appelez-moi Javert ou monsieur Javert, mon titre est inutile entre anciens collègues.

\- Je n’oserais jamais vous appeler simplement Javert, monsieur, répondit Magnier, horrifié à cette idée.

\- Alors monsieur tout simplement. Oubliez le divisionnaire. »

L’inspecteur Magnier souriait, les mains posées sur la taille de sa jolie femme et contemplant son futur supérieur avec joie. Javert les prit de court. Il les remercia pour le pain, les salua et quitta la boulangerie. Précipitamment.

Abandonnant la nourriture sur le comptoir.

Il devait faire des efforts pour être plus agréable, il le savait, mais c’était encore trop difficile pour lui. Et la vision de ce couple amoureux lui portait sur les nerfs, sans qu’il sache trop pourquoi.

Javert retourna sur les remparts, il contempla la campagne enneigée, remplie de calme et de silence. Il s’assit sur les marches d’un escalier de pierre menant au chemin de ronde. Il ferma les yeux et laissa se dérouler le temps. Il était si fatigué…

Il fallait rentrer à l’auberge, refaire la malle, payer pour la chambre, attendre la diligence. Javert espérait rentrer le jour-même mais agir était au-dessus de ses forces. Il était épuisé, son genou le tirait, sa tête semblait lourde… Lentement, Javert s’affaissa contre le mur glacé, s’installant le plus confortablement possible, à moitié étendu et il se laissa dériver… S’endormir sans vraiment y songer…

Oubliant d’écouter l’alarme qui venait de se déclencher dans les profondeurs de son esprit. _Danger…_

Le froid le réveilla, il neigeait. Puis Javert comprit que le froid seul n’avait pas suffi à l’éveiller. Valjean se tenait devant lui, avec à ses côtés Magnier. Les deux hommes étaient mécontents, inquiets. L’inspecteur se pencha vers lui et lui tendit la main.

« Pouvez-vous vous lever monsieur ?

\- Sans aucun problème. »

Javert négligea la main, il se redressa seul et se mit à vaciller. Surpris de sa faiblesse. Les deux hommes se précipitèrent sur lui et le retinrent.

« De toutes les choses stupides que vous avez faites dans votre vie Javert, vous endormir sous la neige est, je crois, l’une des pires.

\- Je peux faire pire Valjean, murmura le policier.

\- Ça je n’en doute pas ! Avez-vous mangé ? Il est déjà une heure et la diligence part à 15 heures.

\- Je crois...que j’ai eu du pain... »

Mais l’avait-il mangé ? Javert essayait de se souvenir, seulement ses pensées étaient floues. Le divisionnaire vacilla encore, avant de s’évanouir et de tomber de toute sa hauteur.

Heureusement, les deux hommes le tenaient fermement. Ils le ramenèrent jusqu’à une voiture que Valjean avait louée pour la journée. Il avait du réaliser les dernières visites pour son usine en un temps record, un véhicule avait été indispensable. De plus, il avait fallu vider la maison de M. Madeleine et effacer toutes les preuves compromettantes.

Maintenant Valjean bouillait de colère en fouettant le cheval.

« Nous allons l’emmener à l’auberge et je vais lui commander un repas décent. Chaud et consistant, gronda l’ancien maire. Quel idiot ! »

Magnier n’en revenait pas d’entendre quelqu’un oser parler ainsi du redoutable inspecteur Javert. Surtout un ancien criminel poursuivi par ce dernier.

« Alors c’est vraiment votre ami ?, demanda Magnier, abasourdi par cette situation délirante.

\- Bien sûr ! Et c’est vraiment un idiot !

\- J’ai mis du temps à le retrouver. J’ignore depuis combien de temps il était là.

\- Je ne saurai assez vous remercier d’être venu me chercher pour vous aider à le ramener. Espérons qu’il ne fera pas de la fièvre. »

La voiture parcourut les quelques rues de Montreuil à un trot soutenu, on contempla surpris M. Madeleine passer dans la ville à cette vitesse inhabituelle de la part d’un homme aussi paisible.

**FIN**


End file.
